A Companion to Legacy
by randomdiva
Summary: Jasmine is the personal escort to Legacy. What happens when they start to break up? And who are these new guys?
1. Intro

Companionship? Legacy? Wrestling? What did all of this mean?

It meant my dad, Roddy Piper, was selling me into both the WWE and prostitution. Well, not whoring to the public, but to three certain guys. And the worst part: I didn't have a say at all.

"You're whoring me out, Dad?" I asked, shock etched on my face.

"You won't be a whore. You'll be a high class Companion and only working for Legacy. You've finished your training to be a wrestler, and that's the storyline you are stuck with. If you don't like it, then don't wrestle."

"But just yesterday you said I wasn't even close to finishing! And why me? Why Legacy? Why are you whoring me out?"

"Hun, you are a second generation superstar, so Vince wants you to be in there. The guys had their say in it, and it's only storyline purposes. If you don't believe me, call him. And I think you'll do fine; the boys will teach you new moves along the way.

_Yeah, in bed_.

"Why?"

"In the words of Randy, Ted, and Cody: _She's absolutely beautiful! Maybe we can use that beauty to our advantage and she could be ours._ Vince is the one who came up with the Companion idea."

Damn him. Damn him to hell. Why would he want to ruin what little career and life I have now? Being known to guys as a whore would make them come onto me! I don't want to walk in the streets and have some pervert grab me and shove money at me, asking for some "help". It's sick. Vince is sick.

"Actually, Jasmine, they should be coming over here soon enough."

Just as he said this, we heard car doors opening and shutting. I gasped before running up to my room and barricading the door with anything I could find. The doorbell rang as I dived into my closet. The closet was close to the stairs, so I could hear three pairs of shoes clacking on the hard wood of the stairs. I held my breath.

Someone pushed on the door, but the things I threw in front of the door prevented it from opening.

"Yep, this is definitely her room," I heard. Sounded like Cody, but I wasn't too sure.

Then I had a feeling Randy was pushing the door in with his shoulder. I heard my door splinter and break.

"Where is she?"

"Don't know."

"Check under the bed, will you, Ted?"

Hehe…Cody rhymed.

Then…the closet door opened. Again I held my breath and awaited a strong hand to grab for me. No hand, yet. Instead the door closed, but something didn't feel right. I heard movement _in the closet_ and I wasn't moving.

"Hey babe."

Randy. I whimpered. He laughed and pulled me to my feet.

"I see you're not too keen on the idea of the storyline."

"Not at all."

"Don't worry; it's only a storyline. We won't take advantage of you…unless you want us to." He drew me close to him for effect.

"I'm all set, thanks."

And so that is how it began. By now, about two weeks into sharing a room with three men, locker room, shower and kitchen, I'm used to it now. Next RAW was when I would be introduced as Lady Jasmine, Expert Companion and Lust to all men.

My job would be very interesting, considering I'm escorting two married men and a single. Cody I was allowed to seriously fool around with, on tv, anything. But Randy and Ted had to be on-screen, and possibly off - as if Vince wanted his men to have a girl on the road that would give them sexual pleasure and release. Completely out there, but by now, I didn't mind. I mean, I have had sex twice, so for the most part I know what I'm doing, and I know what to expect. I just have to brush up on the acting and wrestling.


	2. The Proposal

I wasn't too keen for wrestling to start. I still could not consider myself to be intimate with their personalities, and them being close to me, so I didn't think I could handle what I had to do.

Vince had a special room put aside that was decked out in gold, silver and red. It was the "Pleasure Room". What was to go down was going to be…odd.

After the opening act in the ring, John Cena walked through the halls with a purpose. He sought a certain room, and the camera followed him. He smiled when he found an unmarked door, but a bell hung from the doorknob. He turned the knob and walked in. He shut it before the camera could go in.

"Hello John," I greeted, turning from the tea I was making to see him. "Are you here for what I think you're here for?" Yes, a camera was in my room. A lovely curtain covered the bed from the camera, so when we went behind, we would be away from prying eyes. Or at least that's what we wanted people to think, for some. John, I'll fuck.

"Yeah, you know I'm a regular."

"I'm very intimate with that fact, yes," I said, walking up to him closely. He eyed the golden and scarlet robe I was wearing, letting his fingers caress the silky material. "When is your match tonight?"

He took a second to answer, his hands running up my silk-covered arms, "Main event. I have a little less than two hours."

"No promos?"

"No."

"And you wish all that time spent with me? You know my price. Are you willing to pay?"

"Yes. You're addicting, Jas."

He pulled me closer to him and laid a chaste kiss upon my lips. I pulled away with a sly smile.

"If I pay extra, will you do something kinky?"

"I'm a companion, John, not a dominatrix." I shooed him in the direction of the bed, but first going back to my tea to take a sip. Then I crawled onto the bed, behind the curtain. The camera caught my robe being thrown to the floor before cutting to commercial.

The camera left the room as John kissed my cheek. Then jumped on me. We were laughing before I pushed John off. He wasn't, but I continued to laugh. He pushed me down on the bed, coming up tightly between my legs. I was now in a strapless bra and short shorts; two things that could be easily taken off.

"Why don't we actually go through with it this time? Door is locked, I'm on, and I'll seriously pay."

"We're going to have a promo soon, John, where we're interrupted."

"I'll be fast," John whispered as he laid his lips on mine again. His fingers took hold of the skimpy top and unhooked it with ease. He ripped his own shirt off to press it tightly against my own, his lips taking hold of mine as if they never left. He tore my shorts off and his own. He wasn't too gentle, not that it really mattered, and he liked to be the dominant.

Too bad.

I flipped him so I was on top. I took it at a slower pace, making John whine and groan. Then he sat up, taking my hips. I heard the bell ring as John kissed down my neck.

"Hello?"

"_I thought you said the door was locked_," I whispered. He didn't answer. I pulled the blankets up to cover my butt and legs. My back was to whoever rudely pulled the curtain aside.

"Can I help you?" I asked, John still kissing my neck and still inside me.

Randy Orton smirked down at me. "Found her."

"You must wait your turn." I yanked the curtain back and helped John finish up. He kissed me before letting me go. He went into his pocket and handed me a few hundreds with a wink. He got dressed quickly on the bed and left. My robe was on the other side of the room, so I had to bring the blankets around me before I could step out from behind the curtain. Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes stood before my teacup and kettle with smirks and grins. Randy stepped forward, looking me up and down. I raised an eyebrow at his ignorance.

"Can we see what you're offering?" Orton asked, smirking and trying to visualize me without the blankets. Only, he thinks I'm clothed underneath. I smiled and walked over to the tea that was now cold. I took a sip and turned back to them. I stood in front of the camera and shot them a look of apology before unfurling the blankets from my body.

All three pairs of eyes shot open, but only Randy was smirking. I wrapped the blankets around me again before walking over to him.

"Am I good enough?" I inquired slyly, arching a perfect eyebrow. He looked down at me as if he were going to kiss me—kind of like John.

"Better than good enough," he said, "But we aren't here to screw around. We're here to propose something to you."

"In the country that is America, having more than one spouse is illegal," I joked, making Cody snort to keep in his laughter. I smiled at him before turning back to Randy. "What is it, Orton?"

He took me by the arms roughly, "I won't propose it anymore; I'll force you instead. You are to be in Legacy with us, and be our personal Companion. You will do what you can to please us, and if you don't, well, let's just say you will oblige against your will."

"Threats do nothing, Orton, and you aren't in much of a position to force me into anything," I said, stepping even closer, but sliding my knee up to press against his groin. "Press hard enough and you will cry."

I heard him gulp, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat.

"Please?" I heard from Ted. I lowered my knee slightly to look over Rand's shoulder to see Ted and Cody. Ted's smile was imploring, and Cody mirrored that look. Randy was much too proud to beg like them.

My knee completely left Randy as I walked over to the boys.

"Would you satisfy me if I do for you?"

"We'll try our hardest," Cody piped up. Ted nodded.

"Hm…" I murmured, looking both boys up and down, "You two seem lovely enough. I would be more than happy to work for you, but—." I turned around to look at Randy "—you have to be more sensitive, darling. Swallow your pride, and I'll do the same."

He stepped up to me again, but I didn't budge. He looked down at the blankets again, then back into my eyes.

"Fine."


	3. My Boys

Legacy moved into my room the next week on RAW. The bell that conveniently hung from the door was now gone, since I was only to work for Legacy and Legacy only. In a figurative way of speaking, I was chained to the bed; I could not leave it. However, I had rights to the bathroom and had to take the team out when they were together: Randy, Ted and Cody or just Ted and Cody.

I dressed a little like Yuko from xxxHolic. If you are familiar with the show, then you'll know about some off-the-shoulder robes that showed a bit too much cleavage and chokers, minus the smoking and sake.

The boys were modest when it came to me. I figured they would change right in front of me, but I guess not. I'd have to see them naked eventually, right?

"Can you wrestle?" Cody asked me while resting his head in my lap. I ran my fingers over his hair tenderly.

"Yes, Cody I can. I hope it isn't a surprise."

"Nah, but would you be wrestling? I mean, you don't seem the type."

"Well, you need to be a little more specific. Wrestling you three," I joked, "Or the Divas? Because I know I will have to wrestle you sometime."

"I'd expect Randy to have you first, because he _is _the boss. Then either Ted or me. Randy's controlling, so…"

"Don't worry about me. I'll handle him. But I do believe that I deserve to choose first pick."

Ted and Randy came back into my room and sat down on the bed. Cody sat up quick, but I pulled him to me so I could keep him in my arms. "Don't go too far. I was comfortable with you so close," I whispered against his neck. Cody wasn't in his wrestling attire, and neither was Ted, but Randy was all ready. The title seemed permanently glued to his shoulder. It would be difficult getting that off.

"Is there anything special happening tonight?" I asked, caressing Cody's shoulder.

"Three-man tag match with Ted, Cody and you," Randy informed.

"Against who?"

"You'll be fighting Mickie James. Codeman and Ted will have to take care of Triple H and Cena. I have to wrestle Mark Henry."

I smiled at him, thinking he'll be in bad shape afterwards. "If you miraculously win, I'll give you a full-body massage. If you lose, you'll only get your back rubbed."

"What about Cody and me?" Ted inquired, probably feeling left out.

I simply smiled and winked and licked Cody's ear.

He gasped, "At the same time?"

"Baths sold separately," I hinted at it.

"All I get is a massage and they get the whole body wash? I find that unfair."

"Life is unfair, Orton."

He growled before pushing Cody out of his way, pushing me against the bed forcefully and pinning me down.

"Simply to test the _best_, Orton. First time, I want to test you on a mental level, while I test the inferiors on a physical one. You understand, don't you, _Viper_?" I rubbed my leg against his and bit my lip seductively. "Besides, it should give you enough time to grow your hair back."

"What does it have anything to do with my hair?"

"I like to pull."

The match was before the main event of Orton vs. Mark Henry. I was a little excited to be able to wrestle with my boys er, clients. Randy would stay behind to prep for his own match, so we were on our own.

Codes and Ted chose what I had to wear. It had to be sexy, possibly to throw off Triple H and Cena (who totally would) but comfortable enough to wrestle in. It was a black-and-white striped bra top with two pink buttons and matching skirt. I also wore knee high black-and-white socks. And pink knee high boots.

I especially loved the boots. Yes, I can wrestle in them.

"Wow, Jasmine, you look great," Ted said, taking hold of a button on my skirt. He changed into his wrestling trunks and his boots, but didn't have wrist tape on or his kneepads in place.

"And you look delicious." I took his hand from the button and placed it on my back, drawing myself closer to him. His eyes held something warm and inviting as he looked down at me. I ran my fingers up his chest, feeling both the smooth bumps of his abs and his hard pecs. "Are you going to keep an eye out for me during the match?"

"Yeah, Cody and I will keep you safe."

"But you will let me wrestle. Then I'll wrestle you after RAW." I sealed the promise with a kiss. And a butt squeeze that Ted was not expecting. "You have a nice butt by the way."

I turned my back on him and received a sharp sting on my own rear.

"You too."

I shot a smile over my shoulder before running into Cody. Ted was behind me, and so we headed out to the ring. Unfortunately, they wouldn't play my theme "Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence-FYI" by Utada. It fit my occupation to a T.

Ted and Cody were all cocky, but I couldn't pull off that look, so I just tried to look smug. They lifted me onto the apron before going to the stairs to climb in. They ducked under the top rope before coming over to me. Our opponents came in after us. We were in the corner closer to the announcer's table.

"Game plan?" I asked.

"Knee for Triple H, head for Cena, and…I don't know about Mickie. But I do know good luck kisses are in order," Ted said, smiling.

"Well," I said, stepping onto the apron, "you're going to have to kiss me." I puckered up my lips as he smiled again and pressed his mouth hungrily against mine.

Cody did the same before the bell rang. I looked over at John and he seemed very hurt. Then he grinned at me. I blinked a few times as the match started. Ted was not in control for a good amount of ring time. He got a few shots to the knee, but not enough to keep Triple H down. He then tagged in Cody who kept on his knee. Triple H was down for a bit before he tagged in Cena. Cody attacked John's head with a flurry of punches and dropkicks. Cody tagged me in after awhile, and I got in thinking John would tag in Mickie.

He didn't, although the ref kept telling him to. We seemed to be commencing a sick little dance, the way we were stalking each other in a circle. John looked me up and down wiggling his eyebrows. I stopped walking and simply stood there, waiting for him to come up to me.

"Why are you with them?"

"They made an offer I couldn't refuse. No matter what they wouldn't let me refuse."

John and I were almost touching when Ted and Cody attacked John.

"Hey! He was mine!" I yelled at them, "Get back in the corner!"

John tagged in Mickie, and she came at me with a clothesline, but I ducked under it. I kicked her in the stomach and punched her in the back so she fell to the mat. I pulled her into a crossface close to my corner. I saw Triple H and John come in to break it up, but Cody and Ted beat them and threw them over the top rope. Mickie tapped under my grip. I let go of her as Legacy's theme played. Cody and Ted picked me up to twirl me onto their shoulders.

I gave them quick pecks to the cheek before leaving the ring. When we got to the back, they hugged me from behind.

"You did great, Jas! So, when do we get our prize?" Ted asked, turning me to face both him and Cody.

"At the hotel. You'll need to stay sweaty for a few moments more."

We went back to my room to see Randy still there. Commercial break. When he saw me he smiled.

"Great job, Jasmine."

I sat down on his lap and fanned myself. "It's hard work winning. I hope you win, _Viper_." I kissed his cheek before getting to my feet. He pulled me down so I was straddling him.

"You better work those fingers now because you're going to be using them all night," he whispered dangerously close to my lips.

"We'll see now, won't we?"

"Hey, Randy, do you think we could go back to the hotel early? I'm really tired," Cody said from the bathroom.

He closed his eyes and sighed through his nose. "Yeah, I guess."

I kissed his lips gently before getting up. The boys were ready as Randy walked off to his match. I threw on a Legacy shirt and cleaned up a bit. "Ready?"


	4. Old Spice

The drive to the hotel wasn't as long as I'd thought it would have been. I was up front with Ted and Cody was in the back.

"What exactly will you be doing to us?" Cody asked.

"We bathe together, one on one. I just don't know who will go first. We can go by oldest, tallest, alphabetical, birthday. I heard that Cody was exhausted, so why don't we get him out of the way so he can sleep, then we can spend time together until Randy gets in?" I asked, addressing Ted, "Then you can go first next time."

"Alright, I can deal with that."

Our hotel room was at the top most floor in one of the bigger rooms available. We'd probably have to downsize eventually, but that's alright.

We walked in after Cody unlocked the door. We dropped our stuff off in the spacious bedroom. There were two king-sized beds with a long bedside table between them. I took Codes by a belt loop and pulled him over to the bathroom. There was a nice big Jacuzzi tub with a separate shower next to it. I started up the tub, throwing in some soothing salts and bubble bath.

"So, Mr. Rhodes, do you prefer a slow wash or rough one?" I asked teasingly. I lifted up my shirt to take it off.

"Both." He took off his own shirt as he stared at my stomach. "Do you have any soft spots?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. My thighs tend to be very ticklish and my stomach is just the same. I love it when my neck is sucked on too. How about—."

I was interrupted by Cody turning me around and running his hand seductively down my thigh. The sensation was electrifying.

I groaned, "You could have let me undress a little more before doing such things as this." I was reluctantly let go so I could sit on the toilet to unzip my boots. Before I could get a hold on it, Cody kneeled before me and took them off slowly. I pushed him away slyly to take off my own socks. I stood up and slipped down my skirt, right before Cody's eyes.

I leaned over him to turn the water off for the bath was almost full. I felt lips on my stomach to realize Cody was pressing his mouth against my sensitive stomach, gently caressing my thigh.

"Cody, the longer we toil out here, the less time we have in there," I said, pointing to the tub.

"Your skin is so soft," he mused, not really listening to me. I took him under the chin to pull him away slightly. Kneeling before him, I kissed him. I unbuckled his belt, pulling it through the belt loops slowly. I then worked on taking his pants off. His hands snaked to my back to take my top off.

I stopped kissing him to pull him to his feet. I slipped his pants down deliberately slow, kissing his chest as I went. He stepped out of his pant legs and pressed me to him when I went back up.

"I don't mean to sound impatient, but can we _please_ get in the tub?" I begged, tugging at his underwear. He chuckled a bit before pulling them down himself and hopping in. Ooh, am I going to have fun…

I pulled my own panties down and sunk in next to him. I kissed his cheek before grabbing a scrubbie poof thing (I don't know what you girls call it) and some apple scented body wash.

"My Old Spice is—."

"If you forgot, you're sharing a bed with me tonight. I want you to smell like apples, love." I winked and began to scrub him down, kissing his ear and neck and shoulder every few moments. I pressed my chest against his back or chest, depending on where I was at the time.

He couldn't take it anymore, and it was obvious. He needed penetration. And from the look on his face, he needed it badly. I straddled him and he let himself in. He slammed me by my hips onto him sharply, releasing a moan into my ear. I wiggled my own hips, adding my own rhythm to his sporadic one. His hands rubbed my thighs firmly. He pressed his lips ravenously against my own, feeding from my mouth.

He then turned so he held me against the wall of the tub. He thrust into me fast and hard. His teeth took hold of my neck, making my breath catch. I ran my fingernails down his back. He moaned my name before telling me—breathing in my ear—that he was going to release. With a final groan, Cody did just that.

He kissed me before leaving my body. We were both breathing heavily when Cody got out and dried off. Cody has a nice butt too.

"Keep the bed warm for me please?"

Cody smiled, "Will do."

"Can you tell Ted he's going to be taking a shower?" He nodded and left the bathroom, the towel around his waist. I stood up in the tub and had bubbles sticking to me. I giggled before draining the tub and stepping into the shower. Ted was in only a minute later.

"You really put Codes in a haze. It seemed like he was about to break into song when he came out," he informed, pressing tightly against my back, his hands coming around to rest on my stomach.

I turned my head to see him smirking. "What would your wife say if she saw this, hm, Teddy?"

"You don't have to worry about her right now; just worry about me and what I want."

I turned around in his arms, my hands finding a place on his chest.

"What _do_ you want, Teddy?"

He picked me up and pushed me against the wall. His mouth hovered over mine. His hands roamed all over.

"What a tease, you are," I whispered against his lips. He smiled before finally kissing me. Ted had me straddle him for easier entrance. He pushed deeper and deeper, but didn't move his hips back and forth. He was a tease. I squirmed against him; if he wouldn't move, I might as well. I put a hand on the back of his neck to draw him closer to me.

"I want you to moan for me," he whispered. Finally he thrust his hips. A sharp gasp escaped my throat. Normally I don't gasp, moan or groan, just breathe heavy. But Ted's doing something right. "_Moan_ for me."

"Oh Ted, ohhhh Teddy."

"I always love a challenge, and my wife is too easy." He bit my neck, taking my skin and rolling it between his teeth. I moaned again. He picked up his pace, coming back to my mouth. I sucked on his bottom lip and moaned again.

"I'm coming…I'm coming," he groaned, his hands gripping my hips and butt tightly. With a final moan, he departed from me. He leaned against me, pressing me harder into the wall. "That was very satisfying."

"It was; it was indeed."

"Am I still going to get a wash down?" he asked, a laugh present in his voice.

"As long as you go get the Old Spice."

I was lying with Cody in my pajamas, running my fingertips over his chest as he slept on his back, when Randy walked in, slightly pissed off.

"Lost, didn't you?" I said, noticing a scowl. "Don't worry. I'll still give you the full body massage." I kissed Cody's cheek before leaving his side to sit on Ted's and Randy's bed. Ted was relaxing in front of the tv in the living room part of the hotel room. The bedroom was cut off from the living room by a wall and a door. He stood before me, but his expression did not change.

I kneeled to take his shirt in my hands. Randy stopped me before I could.

"You had sex with them, didn't you?"

"It is my job. You said yourself 'you will do what you can to please us' and so I did. If you are pissed off because I did them first, maybe it was because I'm saving the best for last. You probably didn't catch that though." I stared hard up at him. "Also, you have Samantha, or did you forget?"

"She doesn't travel with us. I see her only two days out of a week, if I'm lucky. And you're hired to help with that."

"Then wipe that scowl off your face and take your shirt and pants off," I ordered, "Or I'll tear it off."

He took it off slowly, as if he didn't trust me. I took his belt and pulled it through, ripping his pants off. I eyed his briefs, wondering what exactly they held. "Lay down on your stomach, _Viper_."

He did and I basked in his lovely glow of skin and manliness. It took me everything I had not to slap his ass. All three men have nice asses. I sat on his lower back, bending over to kiss his shoulder blade. I got to work, massaging his shoulders and back and neck. I worked at the knots in his feet and chest, much to the pleasure of Randy. While he was on his back, I stretched out on top of him, quite comfortable with the arrangement.

"So, how badly were you beat up?" I asked, kneading at his pectoral muscle with three fingers.

"Pretty badly. I fought him hard so I could win, but he pulled all the stops on me," he sighed, almost disgusted with him. I kissed where my fingers were rubbing before looking up at him. I pushed myself up a little and slipped through his legs.

"You'll get what is promised to you soon." I outlined his lips with my finger, almost wanting to throw out the idea of teasing him first.

All of a sudden, I'm under him, and he's straddling me.

"You're teasing me."

"What gave you that impression?"

Instead of answering, Randy nipped at my lip.

"As much as I love a guy on top of me, it isn't very much fun." He looked at me funny before I proved my point by thrusting my hips up. "You're the one with the equipment."

He smiled down at me with a snicker. His smile made him look shy. But he looked even more attractive. I rolled him so I was on top again.

"Kiss me," he commanded, trapping me against him. I kissed his chest. He flipped again and captured my mouth, locking it with his own. Oh how I wanted to rip off the only clothing he was wearing.

"I'm going to—." Ted started, coming through the door. What he saw was Randy straddling me, my hand on his ass, his hand in my shirt, and us staring at him like he was an alien. "Um…yeah, I'm tired now."

Randy growled his displeasure before getting off. I kissed him goodnight before walking over to Teddy and doing the same thing.

"Good night, boys."

I was hot, so I took off my bottoms and contemplated taking my top off, but decided against it. I kissed Cody's shoulder and wrapped an arm around him before drifting to sleep.


	5. Property

RAW started with Triple H and John Cena talking about teaming up against Legacy, but Hunter wanted Cody and Ted for himself. I wanted them too. Heh.

"So, you two will take him on?" I asked, spread out on my bed. Cody was lacing up his boots while Ted sat on my bed near my legs, stroking my thigh.

"Yeah, we can take him together. You'll be with us—."

"No, she won't," Randy said, interrupting the younger man. "We have a meeting during your match."

"With who?" I sat up in confusion. Ted's hand was still on my thigh.

"Jeremy Piven, apparently. He is the guest host." He answered smartly. He also sat on the bed and threw his title on the floor. Well, it does come off. "That little runt better do what I ask."

I giggled, "Kind of like me, huh?" He shot me a look. "Sorry."

A tech knocked on the door, saying, "Ted and Cody, five minutes."

I got up and walked over to Cody who was jumping around, psyching himself up. He smiled at me, giving me a hug. I hugged back before kissing where I could reach: his shoulder. He pressed his lips against mine before letting Ted claim them too.

"Good luck boys." They left.

I turned to look at the man shooting me smirks and provocative eyes. I strutted over to him to stretch over to his body.

"There is no meeting huh?" I asked smoothly, running my fingers over his cheek.

"No."

"I didn't think so."

I straddled him, glaring down at the fine specimen of a man. I rubbed his chest slowly, loving the feel of his skin. He didn't put any oil on yet.

"What do you wish to do in their absence?" I inquired, laying a gentle kiss on his pectoral. Randy swept his hands up my legs to my hips.

"Many, _many_ things. Most of them involve your mouth." He sat up quick, catching my mouth with his. I gave a soft moan just thinking of all the things I could do to him. He smirked into the kiss. "You make some of the most erotic noises too, might I add."

I pushed him back to the bed and kissed his chest. "Do you want me to use my mouth? _Viper_?"

"Absolutely."

"Yeah! We won! Jas, we won!" Cody said coming in and squishing me with a hug. I congratulated him. Randy tried doing the same, but was breathless and out of it. Ted took his place in my arms and drew me closer to him. I planted a kiss on him, but he wanted more. He elicited a small make-out session from me. I pushed him away eventually.

"Did you see this idiot attempt a moonsault? He landed on his stomach—not on Triple H," Ted told us, eyeing Randy's seemingly drunken state.

"Cody? You tried a moonsault?" I asked in disbelief. "You retard!" I playfully smacked his chest.

"I'm alright, honestly. The wind was knocked out of me, but we still won!" He did a small victory dance, pulling me to my feet to accompany his smooth moves. Randy moved quickly, startling the both of us.

"Jasmine, you have to come with me," he said, taking hold of both his title and my arm before dragging me out of my room.

"To where?"

"Piven." He said it like it explained everything.

"For what, Randy? Tea and Cupcakes?"

He turned to me quickly, getting in my face, "Don't be smart."

"Don't withhold information."

He glared at me before dragging me again. He walked straight into his office where he was sitting with that Asian guy.

He gasped at our presence. He eyed me up and down, eventually resting on my chest. I did a little checking out too.

"So, Orton, do you think you could be the special guest commentator for the John Cena match?" Piven asked.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I believe I'm the special guest host. I'm here to promote my movie—."

"I don't care about your movie."

He went to plug his movie before Randy shoved his title at me. He was going to kick his ass if he didn't shut up. The Asian guy had this silvery pacifier and was holding it out in front of him, so Randy swatted it away.

"_Randy_," I said sharply. He stumbled a bit, probably because his name was unfamiliar coming from me. "Cool it."

"I'm trying to make this guy see—."

"See what? That you're super pissed off about not wrestling? He's giving you a break! You should take it."

"You should listen to Lady Jasmine," Piven pointed out, a little intimidated like he wasn't sure he wanted to say it. He used my full title; I now love this guy.

"Besides, if you need him to see your way, just give me a few minutes with him," I winked. The Asian guy was staring at me with his mouth hanging to the floor all the while hitting Piven's chest. Piven himself had his jaw to the floor.

"You're my property. And Legacy's. No one else's."

"I'm no one's property. How quickly you forget that I agreed to _work_ for you."

I guessed I pushed too many buttons. Before I could react, he slapped me. I didn't budge too much, but I kept my hands by my sides, curled into fists. Piven got in the middle of us.

I turned on my heel and left, back to my room. I decided to lock him out, the fucking asshole. Cody smiled up at me before noticing a huge red mark on my face.

"Wha-what is that from?" He got up quick and strode over to me to take my chin in his hand. He ran a finger gently over it, showing it was tender when he touched it.

"Orton hit me."

"Why?"

"Well, he said," I started, going to sit down, "that I was his property, but I told him I wasn't. I guess it ticked him off and he hit me."

Cody clenched his teeth, "How could he?"

"He isn't as temperate as you are. You're so kind and gentle, the complete opposite of Orton." I pulled him by his hand over to me on the bed. "You have more respect for people."

I cradled his face in my hands and kissed him nicely. He laid me on the bed and crawled on top, making sure his mouth stayed on mine. I caressed his sides down to his wrestling trunks. I traced his hip bones, and decided that they were very prominent—something I found I quite liked. He pressed himself closer to me, and I could feel his excitement.

"Cody, you have to go out soon."

"I know, and that's the worst part of it. I want you, Jas." He kissed down my neck, nibbling at my collarbone.

"Tonight, I have you for last. If you can stay up all night, I'll be up with you."

"You're sharing the bed with Ted though. Wouldn't we push him off?"

I laughed, thinking Cody was kidding. When I looked at his face, however, he was dead serious.

"I'm sure we can make it work on the couch. It'll be a tight fit, but that's what we want, don't we?"

A knock at the door made us look in that direction. "Cody? Are you in there? The door's locked…"

"Sorry Ted. I'll be right out."

He kissed me passionately one more time before leaving. They were going to gang up on John, but I wasn't about to let that happen. I changed into a short black dress.

I made my way to Piven's office. He was still in there, but he was about to go out.

"Hello Mr. Piven," I greeted, stopping at his door. His eyes seemed to bulge out at the sight of me. "When do you have to go out?"

"Uh…about fif-fifteen minutes."

"Good. Then we have _plenty_ of time."


	6. Underhanded

I didn't have to watch the rest of RAW to know that Piven did as I asked. He included two face superstars in the lumberjack match. And he surprised me too. He's very well endowed. The boys came back in a huff. I was changed back into my robe by now.

"John won…"

Randy glared at me while I smirked at him. Again he tossed his title at someone, but grabbed me by the throat and pinned me down to the bed. I continued to smirk although I was losing oxygen.

"You bitch!" he spat.

"Once a client, always a client," I choked out.

"Come on, get off her, Rand," Cody said calmly.

A vein began to pop out of his forehead when he finally let me go. I coughed a few times as Cody and Ted came to look at me. I brushed them off and stood up. Randy's back was toward me. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You aren't being very sensitive, Viper," I whispered against his shoulder.

"You're being underhanded, Jasmine."

"Only to test you, Randall. You failed. Miserably, may I add." I ran my hands up his chest as I rubbed my cheek against his shoulder blade. A silence hung over the four of us, but no one moved.

Finally, Randy whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hit you and choked you."

I hugged him to me. "Apology accepted. And now may we please go back to the hotel? I'm extremely tired."

"But what about us? You'll be awake enough for us right?" Ted asked.

"Of course, Teddy."

We left after we packed up. I was in the back with Randy, running a hand up his thigh, his shirt, and kissing his neck.

"Next week, you'll be first," I breathed into his ear with a lick.

"Will I get the real deal, or more testing?"

"Depends on how you behave…"

"Am I getting anything tonight?"

"If you wait your turn, I'm sure I can do something. Teddy is first."

When we got to the hotel, Ted kicked everyone out of the bedroom.

"What would you like tonight, Teddy?" I asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"How about you naked on the bed and I'll do whatever I think of?"

"Mm…you take the reins this time. Sounds good."

He smirked, pushing me to the bed. He slid between my legs, kissing my chest. He untied the robe I kept on, slipping his hands across my body to move the cloth aside. I rubbed my leg against his thigh, receiving a sigh in response. I slipped my arms out of my robe and threw it aside. I ran my hands up his chest under his shirt, reveling in the feel of his skin. I pulled it up and over his head. He pressed tightly against my chest and kissed me roughly. I just realized that Ted is usually in control. Well, tonight will be equal.

I tore his jeans off and played around with him for a bit. He kept groaning, pulling at my hair and biting my lip. When he couldn't take it anymore, he ripped off my panties and swatted my hand away. He pounded into me, wanting me to scream his name for the boys to hear. I kept it down, afraid they might knock the door down to make sure I was alright.

I flipped Ted onto his back, and grinded on him just as hard as he was pumping into me. His fingers dug into my thighs, extracting a moan from my throat. I started to lose rhythm, so Ted rolled me to my back and kept the pace. I ran my nails down his back, arching my own back as Teddy hit the spot. I moaned into his mouth as he left my body.

We were both breathing heavy. I sighed out of complete bliss. I turned to him and kissed him.

"Will you be leaving the room, or do I find another place for Randy?"

"I'll leave. Just don't give in too easily."

"I'm still going to tease him. He isn't ready yet. Tell Codes I'll be done soon."

He nodded, stepping into some boxers and leaving the room. I threw a shirt on, and walked into the bathroom, awaiting Randy.

He strode into the bathroom to see me leaning over the sink, with no underwear on. He pressed himself against me, his jeans rubbing along my butt.

"So what will I receive for the first time from you tonight?" he asked.

"Hm, I don't know. I was thinking about testing you some more—." He cut me off by pinning me against the sink. He unzipped his pants and pulled everything down. The problem was, I never…had it up the ass. I was a little nervous of it. Randy's grip, however, prevented me from moving. "Randy…I—."

"Don't worry, I'll take it slow. Just relax." He inched his way in, repeatedly telling me to relax. I slumped against the sink, trying to do what he told me. He rubbed my hips tenderly, showing a side of him that I never knew existed. He lifted my shirt up in the back and kissed my shoulder blade. He began to thrust faster, hunching over me, sweeping my hair aside, kissing my neck. He was like an animal with no restraints.

"Randy…" I sighed, gripping the back of his neck as he nipped at mine. I turned my head so I could kiss his lips. He pressed deeper inside as he kissed me harder. I whimpered in pain, so Randy eased back a little. All of a sudden he pulled away. That was very nice of him.

I turned around slowly, my butt aching, to see Randy smiling softly at me. He still didn't pull his pants up. I pulled him by his shirt to me, kissing him one last time.

"Next week, I'll give you what you want. I promise," I said, rubbing his cheek with my thumb.

"Good." He finally pulled his pants up and left, as did I, but I put some underwear on. Ted and Randy got ready for bed as I went to the couch where Cody patiently sat. I kissed his cheek, snuggling up to him.

"Are you tired?"

"A little," I answered, "But not enough to keep me from pleasuring you."

Cody seemed to be biting back a laugh. "This may sound weird, but, you're usually in control when we, you know, have sex, so I was thinking, maybe I could dominate this time?"

"But I like being on top of you. You always feel so lovely underneath me. I guess if you want to be the dominant, go for it." Not to mention I've been under control all night, so what's one more? "Does this mean you straddle me and take off my clothes?"

Just as I said so, he climbed on top of me. "Yeah, I am."

He captured my mouth as my hands made their way to his ass. I sat up straighter to nibble his lip. I went for his belt buckle, rubbing the front of his jeans, but he swatted me away. He unbuckled it and slipped his belt off, also unbuttoning his jeans. He was denying me the ability to take his clothes off. Cheeky devil.

He lay me down on the couch, still straddling me. He kissed down my neck to my shirt, lifting it up and over my head, then down my chest, to my stomach. He remembered.

He took his time on my stomach, kissing it and licking it, caressing his tongue up and down my sensitive tummy. I pulled at his shirt with a groan. He took it off.

He pulled my panties and his pants down. He slipped between my legs, pushing inside me. I moaned into his ear as he nibbled my collarbone.

Cody talks dirty in the middle of sex, but, oh my God, does it make me hot. He always says the right things.

"I want to fuck you so hard, Jas," Cody whispered against my cheek.

"Fuck me, Cody, fuck me hard," I moaned in response. And boy, did he do just that. I never knew his teeth would feel so good.

We were completely drunk off each other.

Cody finished up, holding me tightly. It was obvious he didn't want to let me go.

"I think I love you, Jasmine," Cody said after a moment's silence.

I petted his hair, replying, "Love you too, Codes."


	7. Girlfriend

Was I thinking when Cody told me he thought he loved me? No, not really. I mean, he didn't know _that_ much about me. He may have been intimate with my body, but not my mind. I was willing to give him the time of day though. He was a good boy, although he acted tough on tv.

This week, I was literally chained to the bed. Randy didn't want me giving anyone ideas on how to run the show, so I could not leave. Cody didn't have a match tonight, so he was with me until he had to go with Ted. The shackle on my ankle prohibited me from becoming comfortable, so Cody was pretty much on me. I had actual clothes on today, since I wasn't able to change considering Randy threw me to the bed once we got here and shackled me to it. Ah well.

I was wearing a button-down blouse that Cody unbuttoned slightly. Every once in awhile he would run his bottom lip along my chest, slightly tickling me. He was so gentle. I might get used to this.

"So, Codes, what have you planned tonight?" I asked, scratching his scalp. He kissed my chest then raised his head to look at me.

"I was thinking of stealing you away and taking you out to eat."

"Randy would kill you. Maybe gut you first then take your life." Cody pecked my lips, laying his head back down on my chest.

"Not if he can't find me. Besides, you've done so much for us. We should repay you for your…services. What better way to show our appreciation than taking you out?"

"I think you mean _you_ taking me out. I'm not sure if Ted would object to it, but I know Randy would. Let's just play by ear for now, alright?"

Cody sighed, nodding his head. We lay quietly for a few moments before Randy and Ted walked in. Cody snored lightly while I stared absentmindedly at the ceiling. Ted came over and lay down next to me, kissing my cheek and snuggling close. I took hold of Ted's hand and held it, wondering if Randy was going to do the same on the other side. No such luck. He turned on his heel like a diva and strutted into the bathroom. Jealous much?

"Think you can steal the key for this?" I whispered to Ted, shaking my leg. The shackle bounced around, creating a clanking sound.

"Probably not. Besides, this is wicked kinky. Might as well use it while it's still on you," he teased. He pressed his mouth against mine with a smile. You're _so_ funny Ted.

Ted had to leave for his match, waking up Cody for his escort. I was left with Randy, and he didn't even come out of the bathroom yet. I threw a book at the door, thinking Randy would come out that way. He poked his head out, glaring at me.

"Are you going to keep me company during their match? I get bored when I'm by myself."

When he opened the door, I was expecting him to be wearing something. Nude flesh filled my eyes. I took in his lovely body quickly, trying my hardest to shrug it off. He sauntered over to me, his eyes burning into my face.

"Gotta take the shackle off if you want me to do anything for you," I said, crossing my arms and looking away. I felt the cold metal release from my ankle and fall to the floor. I looked back at Randy and he was on his knees on the side of the bed. He attacked my lips, pushing me down to the bed. He pulled the curtain around the bed, so when Cody and Ted came in, they wouldn't see anything. His hair grew back a little too; not too much to pull, but it's slowly getting back to late 2006-ish. He ripped my pants off, taking my panties with them, pressing himself against my own bare skin, but not penetrating, making me shiver. He tore the rest of the buttons off my blouse and unhooked my bra. He wasn't wasting time.

I moaned against his heaven-made lips as he finally thrust his hips into me. His hands wandered furiously around my body as he pumped faster and faster. Again with the animal fucking.

My legs wound around his waist to pull him deeper to me. All the while, I was thinking, "Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit…this is something I've never experienced before!" Randy was different from Ted and Cody, and boy was it obvious.

He used his teeth more often than Cody did, and grunted, and changed the position of his hands frequently. He had me so close to screaming, but only to come up short. He held me to him, lying on our sides, so tight I felt like a security blanket to a little kid.

I had the need to cling to him and kiss him all over. Run my hands all over. Do something kinky.

I kissed what I could reach, which was his shoulder, and ran my fingers up his back.

"Jasmine…" Randy started, stopping short with lack of words. Instead, he pulled me into a kiss, one that was so passionate, and needy, and beautiful at the same time. I was taken up in him. I wanted to screw him again. I kept on kissing this beautiful man, running a hand down his hip. I played around with him a little, loving the groans coming from his throat.

He stopped kissing me in a slow manner, not rushing to let his lips leave. He turned me to my back and kissed down my chest to my stomach. Then down my hip to my thigh. He caressed the inside of my thigh with his mouth and tongue.

"Randy, don't—."

"I want to taste you. Remember you said you would do anything to please us, anything we wanted? Well, this is what I want." And he did what he wanted.

Randy had a match, of course, teaming with John. Cody and Ted came back to my room finding me under the covers, still naked, laying there dazed.

"Are you getting ready for us?" Ted asked, sliding off his boots and un-taping his wrists. Cody did the same minus the tape, and scooted under the covers, pressing closer to me. I laughed slightly, laying my head against Ted's shoulder. Cody rested his head on my bare chest.

"So how'd it go?" I inquired, rubbing Cody's hair.

"I won," Ted answered, kissing my forehead. I turned my head so he could kiss my lips. Slowly I pulled away to look at Cody. He was waiting his turn patiently, so when I turned my head back, he took hold of my mouth with his.

"You know, I really don't feel like a companion anymore. If anything, I seem to be a girlfriend between the three of you."

"What do you mean?"

"We don't really fuck for sex anymore. It's more intimate than that. It seems to be like we're lovers more than sex buddies," I explained, "And sorry for the randomness."

"You're absolutely right though. We love you like you're our girlfriend."

"Except you and Randy are married, so the only one that can actually have her would be me," Cody said, slightly hugging me to him.

Ted was about to argue, but a knock at the door and it opening cut him short. Vince McMahon walked in, probably not expecting what greeted his eyes.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No, not at all. Is there something you need?"

"Jasmine, you're going to be Guest Host next week. You'll get your script later on."

"Okay, thank you Mr. McMahon."

He left, closing the door quietly behind him.

"You're Special Guest Host? Oh God…" Ted teased.

"Ooh," I gasped, "I can make the matches, right? How about Randy versus John, but a stripper match! You and Codes could be handcuffed to the side! It has to be themed, right? Since I'm a Companion, it has to be somewhat sexy stuff right?"

"Oh god…" Ted repeated, but horrorstruck. I laughed.

I will have the most satisfaction next Monday. Cue evil laugh. It would involve clothes and food that I'm sure of.

"Next week, I might be in the mood for something…kinky," I said.

"Oh really? Are you going to do all of us at the same time?" Ted laughed, thinking I was joking.

"You and Codes, maybe, but Randy doesn't share too well, remember? He'd have to be separate."

Cody asked, "You're serious?"

"Yes, Codeman, I'm serious." I flipped Cody so I was lying on top of him. I kissed him before burying my face into the crook of his neck.

"So what's planned for tonight?" Ted asked, propping himself on his elbow and rubbing my back.

"I was going to make you boys suffer for tonight. Place you under celibacy for the night."

"What?" the boys said simultaneously.

"I'm kidding."

Everyone decided to sit around for a little bit, before we got into things. Randy already had his turn, which he bitched about, so he was all taken care of. Cody was first, followed by Ted. Ted wanted me to be dominant tonight. Cody wanted to be on top. However, I have to share the bed with Randy this time.

Cody picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. He sat me down and kneeled between my legs, taking the Legacy shirt I was forced to wear, due to my button-less blouse, and pulling it over my head. I watched him as he slipped my pants down, kissing my thigh.

"Will I be able to take off your clothes this time?" I asked, pulling at his striped shirt.

"I was going to make you suffer…" he teased. I tauntingly pushed him away with my foot, trying to avoid his approaches. He was kneeling on the bed when I pulled him by his shirt down onto it, swinging a leg over his waist to straddle him.

"I'm supposed to be on you," Cody complained.

"Oh, come on, Codes," I whispered seductively, "it's just to take your clothes off." I pecked his lips before running my hands up his chest under his shirt. I kissed above his navel, tearing off his shirt. He tried sitting up, but I pushed him back down. I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans to get to his boxers. I ripped both off in one fluid motion.

He rolled to slip my bra and panties off. I scrambled away from him teasingly, making him come get me. I was slightly hanging off the side of the bed when Cody slid into me. I moaned roughly, pushing myself onto him. He felt especially amazing tonight. He seemed to be taking a page out of Randy's book: animal fucking. He pumped wildly, holding my shoulders to push me farther onto him. He made sure his chest and stomach rubbed against me, sharing sweat and intimate bodily caresses. His lips were like a dream. I gripped the back of his neck tightly as he slammed himself into me. I gasped in pleasure.

At our climax, I whispered, "I am _so_ on top next week."

Cody laughed, "You have to be a good girl for that."

I stuck my tongue out at him and pushed him off me. "You have such a nice butt."

"I work hard to keep it in shape. You have to have buns of steel in this business."

I laughed, gently spanking him. He kissed me once more before putting his boxers on and letting Ted come in. I put on some panties and a Legacy shirt.

"Why'd you put clothes back on?"

"Why? I wish to tease just a little tonight." I pulled up a chair and sat him down on it. I straddled him, putting my arms around his neck. I pressed against him, kissing him lightly. He gripped my butt, kneading the meat there. I moved my hips side to side, dry-grinding on him. He moved his hips too, groaning his displeasure of not being able to access bare skin. I slipped his shirt off, kissing his collar bone. He took my shirt off, slipping his mouth down my neck. He leaned me back, kissing further down my chest. Ted was wearing sweatpants, so I slipped them down, trying to get them off without any trouble. It was a little difficult, but Ted had me stand anyway to take mine off. I pressed against him, granting him access to me.

"This is a…_very_ intimate position, Miss Jas. Are you trying to tell me something?" Ted grunted into my ear, slightly breathless.

"Depends on what…_ideas_ you're getting," I said just as gruffly.

He kissed me roughly, running his hands up my back. I grasped the back of his neck, grinding harder on him. I stroked any piece of skin I could get my hands on.

"I don't hear you moaning…" Teddy whispered against my lips, pulling my hips down on him.

I tilted my head back, wanting to contain the rather loud moan escaping from my throat, but was unable to. Ted chuckled and smiled, breathing heavily when he finally released.

I rested my forehead against his, my breathing slowly coming back to normal.

"I have to share the bed with Randy tonight," I said, standing up. I turned my back, but was pulled down. He kissed my shoulder, holding me close.

"Maybe we should all sleep with you. I could be on top and the other two on the sides."

"Sorry babe, but that isn't how it works."


	8. Special Guest Host

Ah, being the Guest Host. I've never really paid much attention to the General Manager's role on RAW, but now I understand it's pretty hard. I had to enter the arena about two hours earlier than I usually had to, and I had to wear…business clothes. But that's alright; I'll be changing later anyway. I have a nice dress picked out and everything.

Mr. McMahon was waiting patiently for me in the General Manager office. I probably wouldn't be in here too often, but that's alright. I'm going to have at least ten guys up my ass tonight, not literally of course.

I was kind of excited, kind of nervous about it. I mean, wrestling, acting and managing are completely different things. I knew how to act, and wrestle, but I didn't know how to manage this show. It was entirely over my head.

Anyways, I went in with a suit, came out of the office in this:

Many of the superstars came in around the time Vince was scolding me for the change. I couldn't help but laugh all the while. He was trying to be serious about it, but eventually he gave up.

It was almost time to open RAW, and I was shaking on the inside from the laughter I kept in. Eventually, my Legacy boys came into the building. Since I was in the General Manager's office, they cornered me in there when Vince left. I was complemented, fondled and kissed by all three. Randy seemed to be in a better mood today compared to the rest of the week before.

"Where'd you get this?" Cody asked, caressing the silk material that hugged my body.

"It's a secret," I winked. I kissed his cheek before leaving the office. I made my way to the ramp, waiting patiently for my cue to walk to the ring.

OPENING:

I walked out amid mostly whistling and cheers. I waved a little; switching the mic I had in my hands as I slapped some hands on the way. I climbed up the stairs and ducked under the second rope.

I waited looking around for the audience to calm down. "Hello, Boston!" They wound up again.

I laughed, putting my arms out.

"Alright Boston, as most of you know, I'm Legacy's personal Companion. I am also the Special Guest Host tonight, so I have a lot of surprises for you. I'm also pleased to announce that many female fans made their way here to see all the lovely matches we have planned! The matches tonight are going to be…interesting to say the least. For example, we have a Jello Bash in mind, Bra and Panties match for the Divas, and a Slumber Party Match. I can't really tell you too much right now, because the surprises would be ruined. I—."

I was cut off by Randy's theme. I rolled my eyes and turned to them. Yes, them. All three boys strutted down to the ring and walked in. Cody hugged me and Ted wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Randy stood in front of me smirking.

"So, _Lady_ Jasmine, what exactly do you have planned for us?" Randy asked. I smiled.

"Well, _Viper_, your feud with John Cena (cue cheers from crowd) is quite an interesting tale. So, since Cena was once a client of mine, as you are now, I've decided to make your Championship match the Slumber Party Match."

"What?" he asked, shaking his head as if he were getting water out of his ears.

"You're going to be dolled up in pajamas, fight on a bed, and use pillows to play. Be happy I don't make you wrestle naked."

"What about us, Jas?" Cody asked, resting his chin on my shoulder and talking into my mic.

"Well, Cody, I'm not at liberty to say. I can guarantee that the fans will enjoy it though. I will tell you that you two will be facing DX, since you both complain about them so much."

"What about you, huh Special Guest Host?" Ted asked, "Are you getting involved tonight?"

"I might. I mean, I'm sure I'm going to have superstar after superstar knocking on my door…"

All three boys widened their eyes as RAW cut to commercial.

PROMO 1:

I was in the office right now, relaxing in Cody's lap. Ted was sitting on the couch, under a picture of an advertisement for the next PPV: Survivor Series. There was a knock at the door, and I knew it wasn't Randy.

"Come in," I called, replacing Cody's hands to my hips.

Evan Bourne, the high-flying cutie, slipped in. He smiled at me, making me smile back. "Hi."

"Hello Evan. What can I help you with?"

"Well," he started, "The Miz is getting a US title shot, and I found that to be really unfair. He was fired, then came back as some Canadian character. He doesn't deserve that title opportunity."

"You know, Evan, I completely agree with you. He doesn't. So, what I'll do is I'll give you a match against him for that title shot. Thing is, I won't tell you the stipulation until the match starts."

"That's fine—."

The door flung open and there stood the Miz. Why was this loser wearing underwear?

He stared at Evan for a good while before turning to me. "You know what would look good on you, Jasmine?" he laughed, "Me."

"No way, I'd look good on her," Evan shot back, winking at me. I loved the attention, but Codes and Teddy didn't.

"Are you a moaner or a screamer?" Miz asked, hitting on me with everything he had.

"Picture this, Lady Jasmine: you, me, bubble bath and a bottle of champagne," Evan said, leaning over the desk.

"Ooh, Evan."

Ted got up and grabbed them, throwing them out of the office. He came back rubbing his hands. "Can you say corny?"

MATCH 1: Evan versus The Miz

The boys were all set to wrestle before I jumped onto the titantron. I smiled and waved.

"Guess what guys! The stipulation for this match is 'Ice Cream Topping Death Match'!"

They looked around trying to find the toppings.

"Look up!" And when they did, chocolate syrup fell all over them and the ring. They scrambled around, trying not to slip. They wrestled, and Evan came out by executing a good Shooting Star Press onto his opponent.

Evan not only won the match, but made me want to lick all that chocolate off.

MATCH 2: Chavo versus Hornswoggle

Both wrestlers came out in drag. For those who don't know the term "drag," it means that they came out wearing women's clothes-dresses. They had to rip each other's dresses off. It was so funny.

Hornswoggle won.

PROMO 2

I was still in the office, still on Cody, still being fondled by his hands. "I'm going to take you out next week," he whispered in my ear.

"Good luck, Codeman. You'll need it."

He kissed my chin before someone walked into the office.

"Hello-a Miss Jas-a-mine. Now-a, you-a know me, Santino. I was-a wondering if-a you would want-a -."

Cody picked me up to sit me down and knocked Santino out of the office. And I was wondering what his pick up line would've been.

"Aw, I was wondering what his pick up line was going to be."

MATCH 3: Mickie versus Gail Kim versus Beth Phoenix versus Kelly Kelly versus Rosa Mendes versus Maryse

The bra and panties match that every guy in the arena has been waiting for. I don't think they would like to see guys do it, but I sure would! Gail won the match after eliminating Maryse.

Promo 3

I was moved to the couch so Ted and Cody could share me. I was starting to wonder where Randy was, whether he was hiding or stalking his prey. Maybe he was trying to pick out the perfect pajamas for his match. If it were seriously up to me, they would both be wearing nightgowns.

But I was super excited for Cody and Ted's match. Most of their attention was on me, but I knew in the back of their minds, DX was running rampant and spray painting the inside of their brains green. I rubbed Ted's thigh gently, letting his kisses on my shoulder wash over me. Cody was holding my hand, playing with my fingers and nuzzling against my cheek.

"You know what's funny?" I asked suddenly, laughing slightly. "I've heard so many pick up lines today, and I have never heard either of you try to do that. Do you two have any? Just because I'm utterly bored and I need to hear your beautiful voices."

Cody whispered in my ear, "Wanna play superheroes? I'll be Superman and fuck you faster than a speeding bullet."

I giggled, placing a hand on his knee. "That's a good one Codes."

Ted then whispered, "Hi, my name is Milk. I'll do your body _very_ good." He kissed my ear as I smiled.

"Do you think you guys are ready for your match against DX?" I asked randomly, patting Cody's cheek.

"Totally, but what is our stipulation? You still haven't told us yet," Cody pouted, letting his fingers tickle my thigh.

"You'll see soon enough."

A knock at the door made us turn. Still not Randy. Just two very unwelcomed degenerates.

I kept the boys down and stood up, fixing the dress that slowly lifted from the way I was sitting.

"Hello Hunter, Shawn. What can I do for you guys?" I asked politely. I smiled at Shawn because I loved the man. He was one of my favorite superstars. Hunter took me by the waist, bending me back and kissing me. He pulled me back up, and I was breathless. Cody and Teddy were murderous. I pushed them back to the couch before they could rush them.

"So you got the you-know-what for you-know-when for you-know-who?" Shawn asked.

"I did indeed, Shawn. I'm excited to see the match."

"What is it already?" Ted complained, growling.

"What could be more kinkier than Jello, my dearest Teddy bear? It jiggles on its own and it tastes great."

"J-jello?" Cody gulped, sitting up a little.

"Jello. You guys will be wrestling in a vat of jiggly Jello. Might as well go out now since your match is soon. Hunter winked at me and took Shawn by the arm out.

"How could you?" Ted asked in dismay. His mouth hung open in complete shock, just like Cody.

I straddled the one who seemed most stung—Cody—and kissed his lips tenderly.

"Just think about it as a way to get you flavored up for later. I did tell you last week that I may do something kinky later on, remember?"

Their shocked faces eventually turned into smirks. I kissed Cody again and Ted, before getting up and standing in front of them.

"Let's go babes; you've got a match to win."

MATCH 4: Degeneration-X versus Legacy

I was getting hot just watching them squirm in the jello. It wasn't too bad either, I mean, they weren't slipping everywhere and it seemed like they were able to control their movements through the slippery green mass. However, it added even more insult to injury. DX won.

PROMO 4

"Hey Randy. I haven't seen you too much tonight," I greeted when the most beautiful man entered the office. He growled at me, showing his teeth.

"I can't believe you," he spat, punching the desk. It didn't faze me at all.

"Randy dearest," I began, getting up from the comfortable leather chair and walking around the desk to stand in front of him, "Just suck it up for one night. Then you won't have to do anything embarrassing on live tv. Besides, I'm sure it'll be a total knock-out." I took his waist, pulling his lovely frame towards me. He rested his hands on the desk behind me, pressing himself closer to me.

"Maybe you should wrestle me on the bed instead," he suggested, biting at his lip, looking down at mine.

"Don't I already do that? And if we were, you might lose control and start taking clothes off. Can't do that on tv."

He attacked my mouth suddenly, catching me off guard. He sat me on the desk before the office door opened.

Cody and Ted, covered in Jello, walked in pissed off to no end. They glared daggers at me.

"Ah, my dessert," I giggled, kissing Randy once more before going to the other boys.

MATCH 5: Randy Orton versus John Cena

John went out first, wearing a muscle shirt, cute fuzzy slippers, and buttoned boxer shorts. Of course, it had his face on them. He was smiling, which was funny in its own little way, showing his cute little dimples. Randy went out, wearing long Joe Boxer pajama pants with slippers too, and around his waist was his title. No shirt. The bed was a full size bed, with dark burgundy sheets and pillows. It kind of resembled the bed I was usually found on in my locker room. Randy noticed and rolled his eyes.

Both men stood on opposite sides when the bell rang, and neither of them knew what to do. Randy eyed the pillows, but made no move to touch them. John kicked off his slippers and crawled on the bed, looking at Randy with a smirk. Ah, Centon moment!

The fighting got underway after John blew a kiss at him. Then, John won the match after stuffing Randy's head into a pillow and pulling an FU. Randy was_ not_ happy about this.

BACK AT THE HOTEL

I took an upset Randy first, in the shower, and did many dirty things to him. He had my body pressed against the wall, pressing himself against my back. He worked hard to turn himself on to madness before taking me. His body felt even better behind me when he was wet. As he was thrusting into me, his hand slid between my thighs, making me bite my lip hard. I drew blood as his finger found a rhythm also thrusting inside me. I moaned his name against the shower wall, attempting to grab his ass. I was having a hard time breathing decently. He felt so good.

"Oh Randy…" I almost whispered that I loved him.

"Tell me you love me…" Randy breathed in my ear over the running water. He thrust harder, making me cry out. "To make up for making me lose my belt."

"I love you, Randy, I love you so much!"

His extremities left my body as he turned me around and pinned me against him. He fed at my mouth, picking me up to have me straddle him. He was kissing me so hard, I was losing breath.

I pushed away from him, and he took the hint. We both tried regaining our breath before he pressed his lips against mine again. He was slower this time. Then he pulled away.

"I love you too, Jasmine." He smiled, letting that shyness glimmer through that tough exterior. "And I also have to leave for my flight."

"Flight?" I asked as he let me down.

"I've gotta get to Michigan early, and my flight is in like an hour. I just wanted sex with you before I go."

"I feel so used," I said, rolling my eyes. We dried up, Randy getting dressed, but I stayed naked. I had two Legacy boys to seduce and sleep with, and tonight I thought it pointless to put clothes on.

"Bye, babe," Randy said, kissing me once more. I told him farewell as he left. I waited a little to go see Cody and Ted lying on their beds bored. Mm, Cody looked devilishly delectable tonight in just his wrestling trunks. Ted had boxers on, but they were tight, and I just felt the need to rip them off. There was a small nightlight on to see by, but otherwise it was dark when I crawled onto Ted's bed. I ran my fingers up his chest, hearing him chuckle. I straddled him, kissing down his pectorals and abs. I never had the opportunity to go down on either Cody or Ted—because they didn't want me to—but tonight I would have to. I could probably take them both in me at the same time, but it would have to be later on. I slipped Teddy's boxers down to find that he was enjoying my approaches. Behind me, Cody kneeled down and pressed himself against my ass. I played with Teddy, waiting until he begged me to take him. I did as Cody tore his trunks off and pressed his bare self against me. I moaned around Ted. He ran his fingers through my hair, pushing himself further in. Cody entered me massaging my hips.

I moved faster on Ted so he would release in my mouth. I cleaned him up before he told Codes to let go. "Switch," he said, telling Cody to lie down so I could do to him what Teddy received. I enjoyed toying with Cody because he made such erotic whimpers. He liked it when I used my teeth.

Soon though, Ted pulled out and shifted so he was on his back, his head between my legs. I only got that from Randy (and John, but they don't know that) so it was a pleasant shock when his tongue made contact with my intimate regions. I gripped Cody tighter, making him sigh shakily.

Ted used his teeth gently while I moaned around Cody. He slipped a finger in and continued to suck, as I played around with Cody a little more. Soon though, Cody came.

I lifted from him, and Ted let me go. He pushed me to the bed and pinned me down, entering me again. He wasn't leaning over me, so Cody could get at my chest. His mouth was so warm. He kissed and left a hot, wet path down my chest, making me moan louder than normal with Teddy's thrusting.

"Flip her over, Ted," Cody ordered, moving out of the way so he could do so. I found myself on top of Ted, with Cody behind me. Thank goodness I was stretched out for them. Cody entered me from behind, trying to match Ted's own movements. I collapsed on top of Ted, which he obviously didn't mind, and attempted to relax. At least I was turned onto max for this. Cody was gripping me so hard; he was going to leave bruises. Prizes from the profession. I kissed and licked Ted's pectoral, having Ted caress my cheek lovingly. All three of us were breathing heavy, Cody slowly slumping down on top of me, Ted moaning erotically.

"Oh, Jas, damn," Cody grunted, adding more power to his thrusting.

"_Cody_," I breathed, biting at Ted's nipple.

"Jas, baby," Ted moaned. He dug his fingers into my waist, making me groan.

Both boys came inside me within mere seconds. We all collapsed on each other, squishing Teddy into the bed.

He pushed us off. "Goodnight everyone," Ted said, crawling under the blankets. Codes and I curled up on the same bed, sandwiching against both Ted and me. I fell asleep in complete bliss with two beautiful boys on either side of me.


	9. Oh, Cody

Ted's POV

Where the hell are Cody and Jasmine? Usually we arrive at the arena together, but they weren't around at all. Dusty should know where they are right? He's the Guest Host tonight, so maybe they talked beforehand.

"Where's Codes and Jasmine?" Randy asked me. I shrugged.

"I'm going to find out."

"I'll try their cell phones, you ask Dusty."

I went out to find the American Dream in the General Manager's office that Jasmine was in last week.

"Hey Dusty. Where's Cody?"

He smiled, twirling around in the swivel chair.

"He and the girl, Jasmine, aren't coming in tonight," he explained, but left a lot unexplained. He just smiled up at me like that was enough of an answer.

"What do you mean, aren't coming in tonight?" Randy asked, walking into the office, his cell phone hanging loosely in his hand. I guessed he didn't get a hold of them.

Dusty smiled broadly again before answering, "Well, Cody is taking Jasmine out on a date. My boy's got a girlfriend, and he's making me proud!"

The room was silent, and I mean dead silent. A graveyard is noisier than this. My ears started to ring before I heard a loud crunch come from Randy. I looked at him, but didn't notice anything until looking at his hand. He broke his very expensive cell phone. Yikes. He's pissed.

"He's got a what?" Randy asked, seemingly calm about it, but I knew inside he'd murder Code-man when he lays eyes on him.

"A girlfriend. I approved of her, although I have heard stories. If he's happy, then boy am I happy."

Randy turned on his heel, but before he could get very far, Dusty called out, "You have a match with young DiBiase! Handicap DX and Cena versus the both of you!"

Great…just what we needed.

EARLIER

"Come on, Jas, just meet him quickly then I'll take you out," Cody begged, practically dragging me into the arena. "You'll like him!"

"I don't want you taking me out Cody! Randy will murder you with just one look!"

"Don't worry about it; my dad will keep him busy. Just give me a chance, please, Jasmine?"

I sighed, giving in. How could I say no to a beautiful and sweet boy like Cody? Obviously I can't. Am I smitten? Oh god, I sure hope not. But then again, Cody is a cutie…and a total sweetheart.

He led me to Dusty, and I could tell Dusty approved. He was glowing when he saw his boy with a girl he liked. Does that mean he didn't see that too often? I could imagine girls lining up to be with him.

"Everything's all set, Cody. You show Miss Jasmine a good time and I'll take care of the other two."

"Thanks Dad, I owe you."

PRESENT

"I could so take you! Get me in a ring and I'll kick your ass!"

"Is that a bet?" Cody asked, looking at me every once in awhile since he was driving.

"Oh yeah. I could totally kick your ass."

Cody veered right quickly, turning onto a smaller street. He pulled into a parking lot.

"Let's test that theory. You win, I buy you anything you want. If I win, we try out all 106 sex positions I found on a website last night; maybe over the course of a few days."

"Alright, you're on."

He brought us to a gym, and only five people were in there. A ring was in another more private room. Where Cody could just take his shirt off, I couldn't. Hell, I wasn't even wearing a shirt.

"If I'd known this would have happened, I wouldn't have worn a dress. You have me at a disadvantage. Or do you?" I said. No one was around in our little room, so I slipped my dress off. I had a white bra and white panties on.

I didn't think Cody wanted to wrestle anymore, just sleep together. He took his shirt off.

Our match got underway, and neither of us was holding back. I pulled him down and put him in a legs scissors. He untangled my legs and twisted me around him. I got out of it and ran to the turnbuckle. I stood on the second rope, but had to sit on the top turnbuckle. Cody rushed and grabbed me, kissing me and pulling at my panties. I pushed him down, landing on his chest, and I continued to kiss him. I pinned his shoulders down. I stopped kissing him suddenly.

"I win."

He flipped and continued to kiss me. Then he went down my neck.

"This seems to be the perfect date for you, Cody," I teased. He stopped abruptly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, a little hurt.

I laughed, "Two passions in life: wrestling and me. Tonight's perfect for you. I'm enjoying myself though, Codes."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I could really use a dance floor and alcohol."

Cody laughed, falling onto me. He nipped my jaw before getting off and retrieving my dress. I slipped it back on before leaving to some nearby club.

"Come on, Codes, love, let's dance." Cody twirled me around so I my back was to him and he pressed up against me, grinding with the music. (Body Language: Heidi Montag) His hands wandered aimlessly around my body, and I enjoyed every stroke his fingers performed. I rubbed my ass along him, hearing him groan. Moving my hair aside, he bit my neck. I turned around, grabbing his nice ass and pulling him to me. I felt sexual energy just radiate off him. His body was calling, and I was answering.

"We have one last place to go to," Cody said in my ear.

"Will I at least get a drink?"

"Yeah, let's go get you one." He kissed me before leading me to the bar where I had Coconut Rum. It was so good. Cody had a beer. We left right after. Cody was persistent that we left, so we did.

He brought me to a lake. He had Christmas lights surrounding a blanket against a tree with a picnic basket and wine…also with a WWE camera.

"I knew there was a stipulation to taking tonight off!" I shouted. "Here I am, hoping for no interruption, and this!"

"Come on Jas. It's a quick five minute thing, then he leaves. After that, no one will be around and we can have our peace and quiet."

"Fine," I said, plopping down on the blanket. He sat down behind me, resting his back against the tree and drew me to him to hold me. The camera guy poured us two glasses of wine and gave it to us. I shot the alcohol quickly and put the glass out for more. Now I feel better.

"I'm going to be recording in five minutes."

I disregarded him. "I had fun today, Codes," I whispered. He smiled, kissing my forehead. "We should do this more often."

"I agree. Being romantic with you is fun."

"What happens when the storyline gets stale?" I asked slowly, this topic has been on my mind since two weeks ago. "What do you think happens to me?"

"Recording!"

"You're nice and warm, Cody," I said, snuggling up to him for the cameras. He laughed, pulling me tighter against him.

"I know. I'm glad you decided to go on a date with me. I'm grateful for it."

"Just know that this night did not come without a price. A big price. You may want to lay low so that Randy can vent and maybe forget about killing you."

"He won't kill me. He's married."

"But he's possessive. He believes that I'm his property, and you stole me away."

"Don't worry about it, Jasmine. Besides, he doesn't love you like I do." He turned me to him so I was looking at him instead of his chest. "I love you, Jasmine."

I smiled warmly at him, "And I love you, Cody." We kissed lovingly before the camera was out of our faces. But we didn't stop. Cody pulled me up so I was straddling his waist. He slid my dress up a bit so I could stretch better. Tell him you love him, and he'll be the most romantic person you'll ever meet.

"I don't think we can go back to the hotel," I breathed, running my fingers down his chest.

"I can do you here. There's no one around for miles," Cody said. He went to my neck as I thought back to the stale storyline.

"So what do you think? Will Vince drop me when the plot gets boring?"

"Mm…I don't know. I could guess that he'd have Legacy dissemble and we fight for you. I'd win and keep you with me as my manager."

"If you were to win, Codes."

"I would win. Ted is obviously better than I am, so Vince wouldn't want a girl to tie him down. (FAIL!MARYSE) And Randy's got his title thing going on. That would leave you with me." Cody smiled at me, rubbing my sides.

"But what if Vince had other superstars fight for me? Hm…?"

"He wouldn't do that. You're ours, so we have dibs."

"If you haven't noticed, Vince had Evan, John and Mike flirt with me. He could make them fight for my managerial services…and others."

Codes started getting angry, "I told you, he wouldn't do that. You're ours—mine."

"Then what do you plan on doing, huh, Mr. Rhodes?" I asked, shifting on him and running my hands up his chest. I bit my lip, looking at his.

He pulled me harder against him by my thighs and kissed me roughly. He then pushed me backwards so my back felt the ground and blanket underneath me. He crawled onto me.

"Cody…" I groaned. We could have a little bit of closure, like in a room?

"I've always wanted to screw a girl outside," he enlightened, "So making love to you out here will be great."

And that's exactly what he did. He was so gentle, taking it slow to explore. And his eyes were filled with passion and love. I never saw such looks before.


	10. No One's Property

Cody did indeed receive a beating. He had a black eye and busted lip after Randy was through with him. Ted had to hold me back so I wouldn't kill Randy for hurting him. He was only trying to do something nice for me, and we had to play it up for the camera. But apparently, he didn't give a shit about what I thought.

Cody wasn't even able to go to RAW tonight. That was a little too extreme of a punishment. So I had to keep Ted and Randy company in the locker room, but at least I wasn't shackled again.

"So Teddy, were you super upset about last week too?" I asked as my cell phone started to vibrate.

"I was, but not as much as Randy. He blew that out of proportion compared to me. I was a little upset he didn't tell me about it."

I nodded as I read the text. "_could I pay for 10 mins 2gether?_" from Evan.

"_Where?_" I texted back, thinking of sneaking around with him. That seems like a lot of fun.

"Who are you texting?" Ted asked, coming over to my shoulder.

"Just one of my girlfriends."

"Girlfriends?" he asked, like it implied I was as interested in girls as I was in guys. I pushed his chest as I got a reply. "_Closet by men's LR_."

"_Be there in 5._" I texted back, making sure Ted couldn't see it.

"Actually, Teddy, she asked to see me. I'll be back in about ten minutes."

"But Randy told you not to leave," he said, concern all over his face.

"Just tell him that I had to talk to a girl. It may be interesting to see if she'll do what I ask."

His eyes grew as large as saucers. I winked at him before leaving for that closet. I found it and knocked, abruptly being pulled in. I found Evan to be wearing sneakers, shorts, and a shirt, meaning he didn't change yet.

"Thanks, Jasmine," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "So how much do you charge for—"

"You know what? I'll give you a one-night-only deal. You make me scream, you don't have to pay." I winked, walking close to him to look into his eyes.

"Wow, thanks."

"So you didn't change yet, huh?" I asked, pulling his shirt up a little.

"No. Ever since the Guest Host thing where I had to hit on you, I've had strong feelings toward you. You weren't here last week, so I thought this week I could—"

I cut him off with a little kiss. "You talk too much."

He laughed heartily before taking my face and pressing those pure lips against mine. I pulled him by his waist to me, running my hands up his back under his shirt. The feel of his skin was tantalizing. Like static. I pushed him backward, holding him between me and an empty wall. I slipped his shirt off, kissing down his chest to his shorts. I heard him sigh as I teasingly pulled them down. I kissed under his bellybutton before travelling back to his lips. His boxers seemed a little tight, but maybe it was just his excitement leaving no room. Evan slipped my robe off and pressed his bare chest against mine. He moaned against my lips, picking me up. I took his spot against the wall.

Evan tore off his own boxers but didn't let himself in. Instead, he used his fingers first. He was very talented with those. Then quickly, he thrust. I moaned loudly, but Evan cut me off so that others couldn't hear me. Smart move. He pumped harder and harder, bringing me so close to the edge. Then he laid me down on the floor, nipping at my neck. I wish I were as flexible as him.

He continued going at a fast pace, hovering over me in a push up position. My insides were all tied up, and I was trying my hardest not to scream. But, eventually my vocal cords worked raggedly. Evan was quick to quiet me down, continuing to pump fiercely. I felt another scream working its way up, and Evan's mouth muffled it.

"You have to be quiet; otherwise the others will hear you," he smirked, kissing my collarbone. He groaned heavily into my ear as I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him even deeper into me.

We were so close to orgasm when the door flung wide open. Shit. It wasn't locked. And guess who found us.

"Teddy," I breathed. Evan was just as tense as I was.

"Evan, get off her," he ordered calmly. Evan did as he was told as Ted snatched me up from the floor. He grabbed my robe and covered me, bringing me back to my room. He tossed me to the bed. I realized that Randy hasn't returned yet. "How could you? Running off with Cody was okay, but Evan?"

"Excuse me?"

"How could you go to him? You are _ours_. If you wanted sex so bad, you could have asked me!" Ted yelled, coming very close to me, scaring me into backing up. I've never seen Teddy like this; he was using his big boy voice.

"He asked for a quick one! I am my own employer, Ted. You have no say in what I do, and Evan is a client. I will not neglect my clients!"

"What about us?" He challenged.

"You three are FAR from neglected, Ted!"

"I want you now," he hissed through gritted teeth, taking me roughly and pinning me to the bed.

"You could have waited you know!" I yelled before he crushed his lips against mine. He ripped the robe from my grip, pressing against my chest with such force that I heard my back crack. I fought back, constantly telling him to let me go. He didn't loosen his grip at all. Not until Randy tore him off. He swung him into the wall and pinned him there.

"Alright, babe?" he asked me, as I picked up my robe and slipped it back on.

"You can let him go now, Randy."

He did as I said, and walked up to me. He checked to make sure I was bruise-free. He laid a chaste kiss on my forehead before turning back to Ted.

"Care to explain yourself, DiBiase?"

"She was fucking Bourne in the closet! She is ours!"

"I am not!" I screeched, "I am my own person and my own employer. No one owns me!"

Randy sighed through his nose and closed his eyes. "You heard her."

"WHAT?" Ted and I said in unison. He was agreeing with me?

"You're right, babe; we're just your clients. We never really owned you. You always did your own thing."

My shock was washed away slowly with admiration and warmness. I walked before him and kissed his lips. He didn't hesitate to kiss me back with a hand on my hip. I pulled away gently and turned to Ted.

"Teddy, please just respect what I do. You know you are still getting more than Bourne ever will."

He hustled over to me to hug me. He whispered his apology in my ear.

"It's just…other guys besides us causes me to get overly jealous. I'm sorry."

I sighed, leaning into this young wrestler. I needed to get out of here.

Ted had a match, so I was stuck with Randy. He was awfully quiet for a man that was the biggest heel on RAW. He sat down silently on the bed, not looking at me, laying back and covering his eyes. I sat next to him, wanting to say "thank you" or something, but it wouldn't come out. I slid my fingers down his chest, then back up again, then down in a rhythmic pattern.

"If we ask politely," he started, still keeping his eyes covered, "could you just be with us? We don't want you with anyone else."

I took his hand away from his face and smiled down at him. "You could always convince me."

So we resolved the issue after Randy persuaded me to stay with them and only them. And I was asked to escort Randy out to his match with John. John, for some ridiculously odd reason, walked out with Kelly Kelly. My eyebrow was touching my hairline by the time he walked to the ring. Randy was even looking oddly at him. I jumped up on the apron and pulled Randy over.

"Any idea?" I asked, jutting my chin out in John's direction.

"No freaking clue. He hates her guts; that I'm certain of.

"This match has been changed to a mixed tag for one fall!" Justin announced before leaving the ring.

"What?" Randy and I shouted. I'm not dressed for that!

"You heard him; you both have to wrestle," John enunciated, smirking at us.

"Randy, what am I going to do? I'm not exactly wearing much under the robe."

"I guess a bra and underwear is fine, but you aren't wearing boots or knee pads…"

"You know what…" I slipped my robe off to expose my black lacy bra and similarly black and lacy panties. The crowd went wild, and so did John. I stayed on the apron after tossing my robe to safety. Randy and John started the match.

John was left to Randy's mercy, if the man was considered to have any. Randy beat him within an inch of his life before he tagged in his tramp of a partner. Randy waited until the ref pushed him over to me. I caressed his shoulder to tag myself in. Kelly was laughing at my wardrobe. I laughed at her 5'5" height, but on the inside. I kicked her in the head, since it wasn't hard to reach, and then shot a glance at John. He licked his lips, raising his eyebrows. I shook my ass in his general direction. I pulled Kelly to a vertical base and pulled an RKO on her. I meant to pin her, but John climbed into the ring and jumped on me. He didn't hit me or anything, but he picked me up in his arms and brought me outside of the ring with him. Randy tried rescuing me, but Kelly threw herself at him to distract him. John eventually threw me on his shoulder to haul me backstage. Apparently this bout ended in a "No Contest".

"John, what are you doing?" I asked, not necessarily fighting back, but not agreeing with him either.

"I'm going to request your professional help tonight—." But something cut him off. "I thought he banned you from here?"

I attempted to get a look at John's opponent in the hall, but I couldn't get a glance in.

"Let her go, John."

"Cody!" I breathed, now trying to get out of John's grip like crazy.

"Whoa, geez Jas. Calm down. It's only Rhodes."

"I'll meet you at your hotel room if you let me down."

"Free night?" John asked, not letting me go until he hears the magical word.

"Yes."

"Awesome, see you at midnight, babe."

I ran from John to Cody and took him to a secret hiding place I stumbled upon.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at the young man in front of me. He honestly looked like shit. "You should be resting, Codes…" I pulled him gently into a long hug.

"I know, but I couldn't help it. I thought you would get kidnapped or something, and boy was I right." He chuckled, stroking my bare back. I shivered, suddenly realizing it was freezing cold and I was only wearing thin undergarments. Cody pulled me to him, sharing some of his body heat. He was definitely warm.

"Come on; let's get you back."


	11. Sick Bitch

I blew my nose into a tissue, still in my hotel room. I was suffering from a cold, and therefore couldn't go to RAW. I kept my phone very close by, mostly because the boys were going to call at least every five minutes. USA Network was on and waiting patiently for RAW to start. I pulled the blankets tighter around me as I shivered. I hated being sick.

I had ginseng tea by the bed that I sipped at occasionally.

My cell phone began to vibrate, and Cody's picture came up.

"Hello Codes. I'm fine."

*I know, but I just wanted to tell you I love you.*

"Aw, how sweet of you. I love you too, Cody. Where are Randy and Ted?"

*Getting ready for their matches. I don't have one tonight, but I'm escorting Ted out…which is _your_ job.*

"I know. And thank you for taking my job for the night. Your reward is going to have to wait a little bit."

*Just worry about getting better, Jas. I got to go, babe. I'll talk to you later.*

"Alright, bye."

I hung up and lay back on the bed. I still had to wait five minutes for the show to start. To pass the time, I read a little book that the boys should be reading instead of me. When I heard "To Be Loved" from the tv, I threw the book on Randy's bed. The first promo had Legacy in the ring.

**Randy was looking around the crowd, waiting for them to quiet down. He put the mic to his lips, but didn't speak. He looked directly at the camera, and he automatically softened.** I was flabbergasted.

"**Jasmine, I know you're watching. We just want to tell you to get better soon."** I was expecting him to say "We're nothing without you" but he didn't.

**Cody took the mic, "Don't worry Jas, we'll be home soon."**

**Then Ted, "Rest up, babe."**

Those boys were the only ones that could make me blush so deeply when they weren't even near me. Or maybe that was just a fever rising. Hm.

Randy took the mic back, only to talk smack about Cena. And then Codes and Teddy about DX. I rolled my eyes at their immaturity. Soon, Randy's theme started up again and they left. I was left hanging until the commercials ended. During that time, Teddy sent a video to my phone of him telling me he loves me and he'll still share the bed with me. He made me blush too.

I was still awaiting Randy's call. I was afraid he'd do what he did in the ring, which may upset his wife, but I have a feeling she thinks this is _just _a storyline. Because really, it isn't. This is where reality and fantasy blur.

I took another tissue to blow my nose rather obnoxiously [as I think "Why the hell is this author telling everyone what happened when I got sick?"] and threw the tissue away from me. I changed the channel for two minutes to watch Dancing with the Stars. Could you imagine one of the boys on that? Oh my God, I would die fangirling. Randy can dance too.

I changed it back to RAW to find my three boys getting ready for their matches. They were talking about their favorite topic: me.

"**I miss her," Cody whined. **

"**Don't we all?" Randy gritted from between his teeth, looking at his phone. He tossed it. "How the hell did Kelly Kelly get my cell phone number?"**

"**I don't know. Why? Is she calling you?"**

"**No, she's sending me pictures of herself." Ted picked it up and looked at it, tossing it back with wide eyes.**

"**I think I'm going to throw up," he said going to the bathroom. **

This was not part of the storyline. Or at least, not from what I've heard from Vince. I almost called Cody right now to ask, but he's in the promo! I felt my face burn in anger.

"**Why is she doing that? Did you lead her on?" Cody asked suspiciously.**

"**No, but while you were hogging Jas, I danced with Kelly at the club. I guess she took that for more than it was worth." **Which was a complete lie because all three boys were dancing with me.

"**When Jasmine hears this, she's going to kill you." **Yeah, I'll say.

"**She's messed up. I was told by Dave she was clingy, and now I see for myself."**

And that was it for the promo. Two seconds later I get a call. Randy.

"Hello _Viper_," I said in a sexy voice, "is there something you wish to tell me?"

*Yeah, Vince changed the storyline. Kelly and you are going to have a feud over…us.*

"Ah, I see. You could've called earlier to tell me, you know."

*I know, but I wanted to work out when I got there, so I kinda forgot to call you.*

Of course he would. "Alright, Randy. Be safe, love."

*I will, babe.*

I fell asleep for most of the matches. I woke up for the promo before the main event, though. And I did _not_ like what I saw. I don't even want to describe it.

**Kelly Kelly walked over to the boys' locker room and knocked cheerily. The door opened to show Codes, but he didn't look happy to see her.**

"**What." Not a question.**

"**Is Randy in there?" she asked, rocking on her toes like an immature ditz. She almost fell over.**

"**No." And he shut the door in her face.**

**She grinned like an idiot before taping something to the door. When she walked away, it was a picture of her and Randy kissing. Which was obviously photoshopped. **

I couldn't wait to smack her into next week. And guess what? I'm the winner of this feud.


	12. Cardkey

I was back in the locker rooms the next week on RAW. I was well enough to fuck the boys too. Cody wished to take me in the shower at the locker rooms, but I told him no. I had business to deal with. And, unfortunately, Cody wasn't part of it.

I knew I would have a wrestling match to attend later in the night, and therefore changed into an outfit for it.

I threw on a Legacy shirt to piss the bitch off. They were _mine_. Not hers. And I was out to prove it.

I made my way to the ring entrance on a mission. Cody tried to follow, but I made him go back. No sex for a long time is a great weapon. I made sure he passed on the message to Randy and Ted. I don't need back-up to take out a former model.

Of course, she was in one of those matches where the dumb blonde is made to look like a rabbit next to a vicious tiger (Beth). I slinked down the ramp, and Kelly's attention was divided between me and Beth. She somehow managed to knock Beth out of the ring and turned her full attention on me. She smiled and waved, trying to look cute. I was about to run in there and pull all that hair out of her head. But what am I saying? I'm a _wrestler_, not a _diva_. I wasn't stupid, so I circled around the ring to where Cole and King were. Beth was still outside the ring.

"Kick her ass for me, will you?" I asked, bending over to help her up.

She smiled at me and gave a small laugh, nodding. She clapped me on the shoulder as I helped her up and in before the 10 count. They fought for a bit before Beth knocked Kelly out. The ref had his back turned when I punted her in the head. Randy would've been proud—and I'm sure he is. Beth finally came out and picked the rag doll up, pinning her inside the ring. I cheered for Beth although the crowd booed. I went up the ramp with her, getting the same hateful reaction from the crowd. But I didn't care. As long as Kelly wasn't moving in the ring, I was happy.

I walked back to the locker room where Randy was waiting for me. The other two were nowhere to be seen. He was smiling softly.

"That was a pretty good punt you did there, Jas," he complimented. I sat next to him on the blue-on-blue bed.

"Thanks, Randy." I kissed his cheek before he picked me up to place me in his lap. "You know, your training sessions are very helpful. I learned a lot more with you than I ever did with my dad."

"Well, your father never really did wrestle. He was only a personality. My dad was the one to wrestle and protect him," he said, and sounded pretty bitter.

I kissed his lips hard, trying to keep his mind off that. He purred from the back of his throat. The switch was flicked on by that. I pushed him to the bed, straddling his waist. I ran my hands up his wonderful stomach and chest, finally resting my hands on either side of his head.

"So," I whispered on his lips, "Are you as turned on as I am right now?"

Randy smirked, "If not more." To punctuate his sentence, he thrust his hips up.

"When are the boys going to be back?" I asked, lifting the shirt over my head.

"Later. They have a promo then go out for a good fifteen minutes." He untied the top for me and sat up to press his chest against mine. He slipped his hand into the shorts.

I licked his lips and moaned right after. As I nibbled his ear, I whispered, "Come on, Randy. Give it to me." He flipped me onto the bed, yanking my shorts off. I slid his trunks down hastily. He took my breast into his mouth before slamming into me.

"Damn, Jas. You're really wet…" he groaned speeding his thrusts. I answered him with a moan. He kissed me while burying himself deeper inside me. He started to shake, so I flipped him to his back.

I rested my hands on his chest as I grinded hard on him. His fingers dug into the flesh at my hips, and I knew there were going to be bruises. Then one of his hands shot up to palm my breast.

"Nnn…Randy," I groaned. Randy pushed my hips harder on him. As I was about to orgasm, a knock at the door interrupted me. He quickly sat up, trying to finish before I went to the door, but I just shoved him back and threw my robe on.

"You couldn't let them wait?" he hissed, pulling the curtain around the bed, hiding behind it. I hoped he was putting his trunks back on, just in case the brain-dead plastic doll showed up. I unlocked the door and opened it a smidge. Evan was on the other side.

"Evan? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for last night. I don't know what I would've done—."

"Don't worry about it. It was nothing." I smiled up at him, thinking he was so adorable. He kissed my cheek before leaving. I shut the door before Randy came at me.

"What did you do? You said you would just be ours—."

"I am. I just helped him find his cardkey. That's all, Randy."

The explanation didn't keep him from pinning me against the wall. His naked body pressed into me and I wished I had enough time to take my robe off. I groaned my displeasure.

"Find his cardkey, huh?" he asked, almost lazily. His hands went to my face, lifting it slightly to look directly into his eyes. Such lovely eyes.

"Cardkey." I repeated, just as slowly. I was about to kiss him when the door opened. Randy quickly pulled me in front of him to hide his goods. It was just Ted and Cody.

"Hey boys. How'd it go?" I asked, as Ted looked at us. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't question the sight. Cody rolled his eyes. I smiled.

"Take the robe off," Randy whispered in my ear.

"Why?" I whispered back.

"Because I'm naked. I don't want them to see me."

"What about me? I'll be just as naked!"

"But we see you naked all the time."

"Your point?"

"Just give me the robe!"

I grunted and took it off as Randy slipped the robe around his waist. I looked over at the two boys on the couch and Ted waved me over. I strutted over and straddled him.

"So how was your match, Teddy?" I pressed my chest against his, running my fingers up his neck to his cheek.

"Mm, we won." His hands gripped my ass, pulling me even closer to him. I could feel that lovely length pressing against me through his wrestling trunks. I kissed him so hard I flattened him against the back of the couch. He tasted slightly salty from sweat, and minty from the gum he had.

"Why do you get her first, Ted?" Cody pouted.

I pulled away from Ted to look at Cody. "Still need that shower, Codes?"


	13. Worst Fake Beating

Cody's wet body never felt so good. Sure, he was slippery with the oil on, but he felt fantastic with just water running down his lovely chest, travelling down his hard member to his legs. My fingers traced the path the rivulets made, as Cody's fingers worked their way down my side to my thigh. I smiled at him before kissing his lovely mouth. He crushed his lips against mine as he picked my thigh up to hold up against his hip.

He pressed into me before picking me up so I straddled him. He held me against a smooth part of the wall as he took his time rubbing against me, making sure he caressed every sensitive area with his swelled member.

"Oh god, Cody…" I groaned. I dug my nails into the skin at the back of his neck, biting the shell of his ear. He moaned, finally pushing himself inside me so I was impaled on him. He rocked his hips slightly, as if testing it. I bit my lip at his teasing. He bent over a little to lick at my breast, finally moving in me. I moaned at his touch and the feel of him.

"You know, I haven't had the shower treatment in awhile," Ted called from the lounge area of the locker room.

"Yeah, me neither!" Randy added.

"Just watch. They'll be…charging in soon," Cody breathed, thrusting into me at a decent pace.

I licked the side of his face before saying, "Well, let them. They can get…jealous of you for having me…like this."

He smirked before crushing his mouth on mine. Our tongues fought for dominance as he pressed me harder against the wall. We heard a knock resound on the locker room door over the shower and our moaning and groaning.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I heard Randy bark, snapping me out of the pleasurable haze Cody had me in. Even he stopped to listen.

"I'm here for you, silly! Remember? You texted me this morning!"

At the sound of her voice, I automatically pushed away from Cody, turning the water off and grabbing a towel. I fastened it with a hair clip before walking out. Teddy got up from his seat on the couch to prepare for any fighting. The dumb bitch was standing there smiling up at Randy. When she saw me, she stopped.

"Well, if it isn't the little whore hogging all the boys," Kelly said, "Well, Randy texted me this morning to go on a date-."

Randy grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall. "I don't know what game you're playing at, but we don't like it. Stay the hell away from us," he spat, his hand gripping her throat tightly. I glared at her, arms crossed under my breasts, as Cody walked out with a towel around his waist. He also glared at her.

Her eyes started to water up, and Randy let her go so she could run off. He shut the door behind her.

"She has no right calling you a whore when she's the biggest one here," Randy said, strutting over to me to hug me.

"You're holding me like I actually took her words to heart," I laughed, hugging back.

"I didn't text her."

"I figured. She likes mindfucking, doesn't she?"

"It appears so."

I pulled away from him slowly, looking over at Ted. His eyes sparkled slightly with emotion. I went over to him to kiss him.

"Don't worry about her. I'll take care of this problem."

Since she already had a match, I couldn't get one until next week. I offered Randy to escort him to the ring, just in case. He wanted me back here, just in case. I sighed, agreeing to protect the boys.

Maybe about five minutes into the match, a techie knocked at the door.

I opened it, "Hey, what's up?"

"Uh, Kelly was injured in her match tonight, and she's going to be out for a few months. So we need you to pretend to beat her up so that the writers can write you another storyline."

"When?" I asked, not entirely sure how I felt about this. Our feud just started.

"Now, if possible. We plan on putting it up on so people know about it. Also," he said, stepping closer and lowering his voice, "I heard that someone wants to put you in a storyline with a group called "Nexus" when they break up Legacy. Just to let you in on some gossip I heard."

"Alright, thanks for the tip. Let me just change into something else real quick."

I hurried to change into a Legacy top, specially designed for me, and some short shorts. I walked with the techie to the area where Kelly was. She smiled sadly when I came into her vision.

"Sorry for messing up the storyline. I took a bad fall from Beth and pulled something."

"That's alright. I'm getting a new one, with another group of guys who think they're better than everyone. So I heard anyway. You ready for the worst fake beating of your life?"

She laughed, "Yeah, I guess."

She lay down on the floor so I wouldn't have to push her and hurt her more. I pretended to kick her as the camera started rolling.

"You bitch! See what you get when you mess with me and mine? You get the worst beating of your life!" I pretended to kick her a few more times before picking her up (gently, but firmly at the same time) and swooshed the air near her face as she stumbled back against the wall and pretended to be knocked-out. I spat at the ground near her, walking away.

I made sure she got up after the camera stopped taping and gave her a hug. "Have fun with the new guys. I heard three of them are _very_ good looking."

I walked back to the locker room to find the boys packing up.

"Where were you?" Randy asked, hands on his hips.

"Finishing the feud. Moving on," I said, changing in front of them.


	14. NEXUS

**A/N I know NEXUS was nowhere near Legacy time, but for this story they are. Royal Rumble of 2010. **

I was _not_ looking forward to the Royal Rumble tonight. This was the beginning of the end for Legacy. Randy's match against Sheamus would lead to the downfall of the Age of Orton as well, and I came to be nervous. When they did things like this, it meant the storyline was getting stale, and they would be moving in different directions. Randy would more than likely be on a face turn, and Ted and Cody would be stuck as heels. So where did that leave me?

Hung on a shelf for all I knew.

There were also new members of the locker room, simply known as the NXT guys. I never realized that Vince created a new show, and it was almost finished with. Gossip in the hallway pointed to an interesting turn of events for them, being the meanest stable in WWE history.

Cody changed into his wrestling attire in one corner while Ted took a shower. Randy had to talk to someone, so I sat back on the bed in some shorts and a tank, watching Cody. I had half a mind to join Teddy for a shower, but I didn't want to distract him. He was quiet all day.

Cody caught me watching him and turned around once his trunks were on. That was all he wore. I raised my eyebrows in appreciation, winking at him. He kneeled on the edge of the bed, crawling over to me sexily. I laid down as he held himself over me, eyes hazed over in lust. He lowered his head to brush his lips against mine and I ran a hand down his chest. He slowly lay down next to me, still kissing me, propping himself up on his elbow to hover a little. I brought myself closer to him, entwining our legs together. He ground his erection against my leg hungrily.

I stroked his muscled thigh, sighing at the meat under my hand. You couldn't deny this boy had a beautiful body. And I wanted it, badly.

I slid my hand down his chest again, but not stopping at the hem of his trunks. I continued down a little more, a gentle caress to the front of his trunks. He groaned quietly into my mouth, his own hand travelling down my chest to the button of my shorts. He pulled it open, unzipping slowly. He smirked when he noticed I wasn't wearing underwear. He attempted to slip them down slightly so he could get his hand in. I did the same to his trunks, being able to grip his naked skin in my hand.

His fingers pushed into me at an agonizingly slow pace, and I could feel tears well up in my eyes. Cody's tongue swiped along my lips, and I opened my mouth to him, pressing even closer to him.

We heard the shower turn off, but that didn't stop us. Cody stroked faster, using his thumb cleverly to rub my sensitive clit. I rubbed my thumb over the head of his swelled member, feeling his pre-cum. I sighed, thinking it was the sexiest thing (don't ask why).

"I can't take it anymore, Jas," he groaned, pulling my shorts down all the way, his trunks receiving the same treatment. He kneeled between my legs, pushing them wide with his knees until he was able to guide himself inside my wet, tight opening. He pushed himself in to the hilt, his entire body shaking. I shifted my hips so he could go even farther in. He lowered himself over me, his hands in my hair, slightly pulling, and started to thrust his hips against mine. I licked and bit at his neck, my hands going to cup his ass.

The bathroom door opened, but neither of us stopped to look at Ted in just a towel. He, however, noticed us with wide eyes. Soon they lidded over and he plopped himself down in a chair to watch the show.

"Cody, take her top off," Ted suggested, biting his lip.

"Fuck Ted, you do it. I'm busy."

I wanted to laugh at their banter, but instead I gasped as Cody hit a certain spot in me. I saw Ted come over and Codes sat up, allowing him to get at my tank. He yanked it off as I took his towel away. He also slipped my lacy green bra off, unclipping it in the front. I met Cody thrust for thrust as Ted assaulted my breasts. I arched my back so that Ted put more in his mouth, and he bit at them, taking my hand and leading it to where he wanted to be touched.

"Stroke me, Jas, baby," he groaned in my ear, making me even hotter. I felt my orgasm rising in my stomach, and Cody's rhythm was erratic now. He thrust a few more times, finally allowing my orgasm to rush over me, the walls of my sex milking him for what he was worth. A deep growl came from his chest as he emptied himself deep inside me. He pulled out, only to be pushed out of the way for Ted to take his place.

"Great, now I have to take another shower," Cody groaned, picking up his trunks and walking to the bathroom.

Ted was an animal as he pounded into me with no reserve. I might need an ice pack after this. He dug his fingers into my thighs, practically picking me up off the bed to bury himself inside me. I loved the fact he filled me up so completely. I decided to play his game, making sure I kept all noises to myself.

He noticed and smirked, finally thrusting so deep and hard inside me, I cried out, my nails marring the perfect skin of his back. He nipped at my lips, and I saw the intensity in his eyes. He was slowly becoming Randy. I flipped him, bouncing on his erection with very little control, running my nails down his chest. He hissed, grabbing me by the hips to pull me hard down on him. He sat up to have my breasts rub up against his chest as he bounced me firmly. He growled, claiming my lips forcefully.

"Teddy, you're a—fucking animal!" I exclaimed, biting down on his bottom lip. He flipped me over quick, thrusting a few more times before groaning in my ear, coming hard. He collapsed on top of me. I stroked his hair lovingly before the locker room door opened. Randy walked through, not expecting the sight before him: Ted's ass.

"Oh, fuck! Ted! Cover that up, man!"

He swore at Rand, grabbing the towel that hung over the edge of the bed to cover his tight ass. He breathed erratically still, not moving off of me. I held him to me tightly.

"I love you, Jas," he whispered, "I don't want to break up from Legacy."

I ran my fingers through his soaked hair, kissed his sweaty forehead, and pulled him even closer to me at the same time. "I'll still be here, Teddy. We can still hook up, you know."

He nodded solemnly, finally rolling off me. I noticed Randy's eyes darken as he swept them up my naked and sweaty body. I sat up, watching him. I smirked at him, waiting for him to attack.

But a knock at the door stopped him from jumping me. I was just glad they knocked considering I'm naked and they would have had a good view of me. I slid under the sheets as Teddy threw his trunks on, Randy going for the door.

Mr. McMahon walked through the open door, a bundle of papers in his hand. He stopped when he saw me.

"Are you wearing anything under those sheets?" he asked, a little humor showing in his face.

"Uh…nooo," I answered, turning just a little red. He chuckled.

"Well get dressed, Jasmine; you're going to meet the new guys." He left the room so I could put my clothes back on. When I finished, I slipped my feet into some sneakers and walked to Randy. I kissed him quickly, pinching his butt just as quick, and walked out of the locker room to Vince. "Well, that's more presentable. Now, you probably heard the rumors. Legacy is going to break up within the month. We wanted to draw it out, but we had a better plan involving the NEXUS. Tomorrow they're going to call you out, offering you to service them from now on while Randy, Ted and Cody are fighting backstage. You can't take it and leave them to fight, going to the ring."

"So you're switching me to a different group? Is that it?" I inquired, because that was exactly what it sounded like.

"It will present Legacy with their final encore before they completely disband. We want Ted to be the "Fortunate Son" and bring back the Million Dollar Championship. We could stick you with him, since it's a little more fitting. Cody's going to SmackDown and Randy is going to have a face turn and help John Cena against the NEXUS."

"So, Teddy's going to be my pimp?" I asked laughing. Vince chuckled before going to a door marked with a big yellow and black N. He knocked politely before the door opened.

A man with red shoulder-length hair opened the door. "Heath!"

"Jasmine! Baby, where have you been all my life?" I jumped into his open arms and he twirled me around. I couldn't help but peck his cheek a few times before he finally put me down.

"So you know each other?"

"Of course! We wrestled together to train," I explained, turning to Vince. "He stayed with me for a bit before he could find roommates. Does that mean PJ's here?"

"He should be getting out of the shower soon. Just be careful, though, he's really missed you."

The six other men in the locker room looked at me. When I noticed Bryan I squealed in delight. I couldn't help but jump him too, wrapping my legs around his waist as he struggled not to lose his balance. I realized I didn't know the other guys. I kissed Bryan's cheek before stepping over to the bathroom door. I knocked lightly to receive a grunt.

The door opened. "What?" Then PJ, the hot South African hottie, smiled wide and pulled me into the biggest hug I have ever had. "Jasmine! My love! It's been so long!"

"I missed you too PJ."

"Well, now that some of you have caught up," Vince said, clearing his throat, "Jasmine is the one you're calling out tomorrow night. Jasmine, you refuse them the first night, but they are going to attack you, and one of these men are going to pretend to, well, rape you. This is when Legacy steps in for their last hurrah then you side with Nexus, blaming the three men of not doing their jobs and satisfying you."

"Okay, but who will be the one to 'rape' me?" I asked, "Because I know for sure that PJ, Heath and Bryan wouldn't work." I looked at the one with his hair slicked black and bluish green eyes. He could've fit the description. "What about him?" I jutted out my chin in his direction.

"Stu? Well, he is the leader of the NEXUS, so I guess that would be appropriate."

Stu looked shocked. "What? Yer not serious are ye?" Ooh, this one had a British accent. I instantly approve.

"Usually the leader has dibs unless they're Randy Orton. Plus you look more menacing and more likely to attack," I said seriously, kind of hoping he would go with it. "What do you say, Stewie?"

He dragged his eyes up and down my form, taking me in. His eyes darkened, much like Randy's did a little earlier, and nodded. I couldn't help but smirk at him. He was good looking, although his nose was a little crooked. I'd bang him on sight anyway.

"Good. Now that everything's settled, you might want to get back to Legacy. They're probably lost with you."


	15. John!

**A/N: I dislike author notes. Everyone should know that I don't own shit. This is more fluff than anything. Enjoy though. Thanks ur-only-hope (Hopefuls! 3) and Lexii Loves You for the wonderful reviews!**

I watched the TV in the Legacy locker room of Randy's match with Sheamus. These two men were absolutely outstanding. I was by myself while Cody and Ted waited for their cue to fuck up the match outside the ring. I watched as Cody interfered, causing a disqualification. Randy was pissed. He attacked them out of pure rage, leaving them behind as he stalked up the ring.

I turned quickly to the sound of the door opening. PJ walked in, shutting it behind him. His eyes looked wild. I opened my mouth to speak but he covered my mouth with his. He took my face in his hands and kissed me roughly. His tongue swiped my lips and I couldn't help but open my mouth to him. He still tasted the same.

"I missed you so much, love," he breathed, resting his forehead against mine. I put my hands over his and smiled at him. "I want you back."

"What did you say?" We turned around quickly to see three very pissed off Legacy members at the now-open door. "Who the hell do you think you are?" I didn't fail to see a camera behind them. I put him behind me.

"It's just one of the new guys; we go far back," I explained, watching Randy, Ted and Cody stalk into the room to glare at the man behind me.

"Get out," Randy said, "She's mine."

"Ours," Cody corrected fiercely, "You don't have the right to claim her for yourself."

Whoever PJ was supposed to be simply smirked, but left. Not before getting his two cents in though. "She will be mine again."

"Hell Randy, why are you so possessive?" I asked him, putting my hands on my hips. "I had to leave my friend to be here, and he only wants me back in his life."

"Bullshit. Were you going to fuck him too?" He stood right in front of me, Ted and Cody on his side, waiting for my answer. I dropped my mouth in shock.

"If you're going to treat me this way, find yourselves a new escort. I'm SICK and TIRED of this! You've been down my throat for the past two weeks. I'm DONE!" I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. Cody tried to follow me but Randy held him back. He slapped his arm away and stomped out of the room.

* * *

"Never thought I'd be the first one to quit," I mumbled, sitting at catering by myself as the 30-man battle royal was in action. Cody and Ted were fighting for their lives in there, but they were eliminated earlier in the match. Now it was just John, Batista and Edge.

"Ye know," someone said behind me in a familiar English accent, "maybe we should practice first, so ye don't hit me too hard. I broke my nose quite a few times. Don't need another repeat." I turned to look at him, and Stu stood before me in just a plain shirt with a black-and-yellow N and some trunks. "May I sit?"

"Sure, but back to your other statement, I don't think we need to practice." He sat down next to me. He took my hand and stroked it.

"I just want ye to know that I wouldn't do tha' to ye and—"

"I know. Don't worry about it. If anything, I should let you know that I might accidently grab you in the struggle and accidently pull your panties down."

He laughed, and it was a beautiful masculine sound. "Just make sure the camera can't see anythin' below the waist."

I shrugged with a smile. He looked quite attractive, even with his crooked nose.

"Jasmine!" Cody called, probably looking for me. He saw me and a look quickly passed over his face. Too quick to read.

"Codes? What's wrong?" He came and kissed me right in front of Stu. Then he pulled me into a hug, falling to his knees in front of me.

"I love you, Jas," he whispered against my shoulder so quietly I almost missed it. "That look you gave us broke my heart."

"It's alright Codes. You know I'm not going anywhere."

"Marry me," he blurted out against my shoulder. I pushed him away so I could see his face, covered in a blush.

"You aren't serious, are you?" I laughed, pulling him back to me in a hug.

"Well, I think I should take my leave, then. We'll talk more, Jasmine," Stu said, raising my hand to his mouth to lay a gentle kiss on my knuckles.

"Till tomorrow." I looked back down at Cody, a light fluttering in my chest. I took his face in my hands and kissed his lips nicely. "Did you know you're going to SmackDown once Legacy disbands?"

"Yeah, I did." He looked down in disappointment, only to be brought back up by a hand under his chin.

"I'll still be here. I don't plan on going too far, love," I told him reassuringly. He was going to kiss me again but shouts and fighting cut him short. We looked at each other quickly before we rushed to the source.

Randy and Ted were both on the floor fighting. Cody tried picking Ted off Randy, but it was no use. Then Randy swung at the youngest member, and that was where I walked away.

* * *

I left the arena with none other than John. I went back to catering, saw him walk by with his bags, grabbed mine under the table and ran after him.

"Honestly, all this fighting is pissing me off. It's off screen now too," I said, answering his confused expression. He nodded, taking my hand and leading me to his car.

"Does that mean I get sex tonight?" he asked with a grin. He wrapped his free arm around my waist, drawing me closer to him.

"If you're a good boy I'll think about it." He laughed, opening the door of his sports car and throwing both my things and his in the back. "Nice car."

"Why thank you," he gushed sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and buckled up. His hands were busy—one on the wheel and one of the stick shift—so I placed my hand over his on the shift. "Do you know how to drive stick?"

"Well, not in a car…" I grinned with a snicker.

"I have half a mind to pull over so I could use my hands, you little minx."

We got to the hotel in less than ten minutes.

"Would it be alright if I stayed with you the night? I don't want to stay with the boys," I asked shyly, since I never actually spent a full night with him. He just smiled at me.

"Babe, you could move into my house if you wanted. You know I would do anything for you…and your body," he smirked, walking to the elevator. I followed grabbing his ass. We went up a few floors to his room, where he struggled with the key.

"Here, let me get it," I offered, taking it from him. It was only an excuse for him to have a free hand to grab me by the waist and pull himself flush against my body. "I should've known!"

I opened the door and we hurried in, throwing our bags at our feet. He took my waist to pull me hard against him, making me lose my breath. It was all fast from here. We struggled to get each other's clothing off, John growling when he noticed I wore no underwear.

We were about to fuck each other senseless on the floor, but I got behind John and pushed him to one of the king-sized beds that was the closest to us. I pushed him down, allowing myself some time to take in his beautifully sculpted body. I fell to my knees, taking his length into my hand, quickly flicking my tongue out to lick his tip; his groan was music to my ears. I quickly took him into my mouth, sucking harshly and bobbing on him roughly. His fingers grabbed my hair to pull me off him.

He picked me up so he could take my place. He threw my legs over his shoulders before nestling his face between my legs. I all but screamed senselessly, moaning his name abruptly. He made quick work of me using his tongue, teeth, and lips, before I came just as rough as he was handling me. He cleaned me up before fucking me stupid.

"John! Fuck!" I hollered as he fixed my legs on his shoulders and guided himself into my sex with a groan.

"I don't know how you do it, but it always feels like you get tighter—every—fuckin'—time!" he punctuated with thrusts. He held onto my thighs for the ride, causing spectacular friction between us. I think this was the roughest he's ever been, but I couldn't complain. I needed something fast, something to make me forget everything.

I moaned as his hips pressed harder into the back of my thighs, crying out once he hit a certain spot in me. He lowered my legs off his shoulders to wrap them around his waist. He bent over to kiss me hard, still thrusting like crazy.

My orgasm came like a ton of bricks, the walls of my sex clamping tightly around John's cock, and he growled, spilling deeply inside me. He collapsed on top of me, his sweaty body slipping against mine. "That was fabulous Johnny."

He didn't say anything.

"Johnny?"

He kissed me hard, whispering, "That was so much fun, I think I'll do that again."


End file.
